Yona of Fairy Tail And the boy standing in the evening sky
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: It all began with fate and now Yona and her friends will face a new enemy that doesn't appear with her current prophecy. Facing new foes, Yona tries to grow strong while struggles against all in this place called Magnolia. How will she return home? Who is this pink haired man that Ik-Soo spoke of? If you don't notice the characters mention from the anime, I suggest to read the mang
1. The Fates were Set

**Okay I know "why must you do this," but I couldn't help myself. This has been in my head for a while and I wanted to post this quickly. Hopfeully you guys enjoy my second crossover consist of Akatsuki no Yona and Fairy Tail. Ah Akatsuki no Yona is my new love right now, and I finished catching up with the manga and currently watching the anime. So I hope you guys enjoy and enjoy this first chapter of Yona of Fairy Tail And The boy standing in the Evening Sky. I sadly don't own Fairy Tail and Akatsuki no Yona. :( Oh sorry for OCCness if anyone catches it. Remember monthly updates either one or two and leave some reviews please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fates were Set**

**In a forest (No POV):**

_Snip, Snap! _A hand quickly grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and made sure their footing was correct. Sighing a breath of relief, the short red-haired girl looked up to her objective and closed her eyes to control her senses.

"Yona dear, what exactly are you doing?" The said girl looked sideways to see a green haired male looking at her in amusement and concern. Behind was a silver haired male who was faint due to the girl's bold actions to climbing a tree. A yellow-haired male consisted with a green bandanna tied around his head was poking at the unconscious man with a stick.

"I'm trying to overcome my fear of heights and get use to climbing a tree. In case of an enemy chasing after me, I can conceal myself in the trees and use my bow to shoot at them," Yona explained as she tried to raise her right hand to grab the low hanging branch. She kept her focus on the branch and tried to avoid looking down until a laid back voice called out to her.

"Really? And how long are you going to try and get the hang of climbing a tree when you can't even reach the low branch princess," Yona scowled at that response and shot a glare at the black haired man who was leaning against the tree opposite of her with his arms cushioning underneath his head.

"Shut up Hak, you are making me lose focus," Yona argues as she tries climbing up and finally grasping the lower branch. She continues to climb up the tree and smiles in accomplish as she is finally nearing the top of the tree. She reaches for the final branch only to feel her foot slip out of place. Everything seems to go in slow motion as Yona quickly grabs something to hang on to, but feels nothing. She closes her eyes and feels something hold her as she realized she never hit the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she looks down and sees Zeno, Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Kija, and Hak cushioning her fall. Getting off of Shin-Ah who caught her first, she turns to see that Kija was being crushed by Zeno, Jae-Ha, and Hak. Sighing, she helps each one up and checks to see if any of them were hurt.

"Thanks for catching me and cushioning my fall," Yona flushes a little at the boys' usual protectiveness over her.

"No problem, but I was still being crushed under the weight of the princess," Hak states as Yona glared at him for that statement.

"My my Hak, Yona dear over here was just thanking us. Don't you think we should leave her be. Even though she should have known that wearing a dress to climb a tree is inappropriate and tricky," Jae-Ha smiles sweetly as Yona gives him a doubtful look.

"What do you mean by that Jae-Ha?" Yona pouted slightly at him as he whistled and looked away from the princess.

"Hey Yona, at least you were almost near the top of the tree and Kija is finally waking up!" Zeno smiles cheerfully as Kija grabbed his head and lets a breath.

"Why do I feel like I was being crushed by four heavy men?" Kija looks at everyone puzzled as Hak laughed at him.

"Because white snake, you were being crushed by five men," Kija grimaces at Hak's usual antics. Shin-Ah looks up and the others watch as he continued to stare at a certain direction.

"Shin-Ah is someone coming," Yona looks back at him to see him nod and watches as a strawberry blonde male running towards with two white feathers strapped in his hair.

"So this is where you idiots were...man I should have guessed you be here anyways," the said male sighs as he tries to catch his breath and observes the area around them. They were near an empty field surrounded by trees and the one they were at currently is used for Shin-Ah to see if the village below them were in trouble.

"Yoon, is something wrong?" Yona grabs her things as the others glanced at Yoon in slight interest for his appearance. Yoon facial expression turns serious as he looks at everyone in the eye directly before reaching Yona's.

"Ik-Soo said that he is receiving a divine proclamation from God. You have to go now."

* * *

**Magnoila (No POV):**

"Jeez, did you guys really have to overdo it again! Especially you Natsu you nearly destroyed half of the town," A blonde with twin pigtails sighs as the rest of her companions looked a little bummed about not receiving half of their fair share.

"Hey what about Ice Princess here! He froze all the streets and caused civilians to fall on their butts while we were busy trying to catch that head bandit," Natsu jabbed a finger at a spiky black haired male who had lost his shirt in the process of heading home.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who destroyed half of the town, Flame Head," Gray taunts as Natsu stops in his tracks and rams his head against Gray's.

"You wanna go Frosty."

"Anytime and anywhere ya Gecko," Both were about to swing at each other when two metal fist hit them first.

"Seriously, you two must get better at getting along," the long red haired armored female scolds as the rest of the team laughs nervously.

"Erza's must have her work cut out for her for stopping those two from fighting all the time," a white cat shakes her head while a blue cat tries to get her attention.

"Yeah you're right about that Carla. Hey Lucy are you heading to the guild?" a long dark blue haired girl asked as she see the blonde looking off from the distance.

"Ah yeah...hm," Lucy answers as she looks back at the townspeople who seem to be conversing about something. The others catch this and decide to ask her what could she be hearing.

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu glances at her and at the conversation he can pick up. He closes his eyes and focuses on the conversation at hand.

_"How could bandits be that gruesome against those villages?"_

_"I don't know, but they weren't any survivors. I think they may be consistent of mages and regular people."_

_"But there had been reports of those regular people having deadly swordsmanship and archery. Do you think they will come forward to Magnolia?"_

_"Nonsense we have Fairy Tail and all other guilds who would protect us from harm's way. Besides no one is ever left behind, now let's go for a drink."_

Natsu wonders what reports were being said about those bandits that attack the villages outside of Magnolia. He felt a armored hand lightly touch his shoulder to see his team staring at him.

"Natsu, what did you hear?" Everyone was interested in what he had to say and instead watch him swing his arms behind his head.

"Looks like bandits are attacking the villages outside of Magnolia and they haven't left any survivors. Should we talk with Gramps about this?" Erza held her chin in thought as the others wondered what is going on outside of Magnolia.

"Might as well and grab something to eat after that train ride," Gray stretches his arms as everyone nods and heads for the direction of the guild.

Once inside, the group was greeted by their guildmates and Master Makarov who was sitting crossed-legged on the bar counter near Mira. The group headed for the master and waited for him to finish chugging his beer and ask for another one. Looking at his children's serious expression, he let out a sigh and stared at their direction.

"Is something wrong my children? You seemed to look serious and hint of worry in your eyes," Gramps stares at each individual's face as they looked towards one another and nodded at Erza to speak.

"Master, on our way back to the guild, we overheard a conversation about a recent bandit attack outside of Magnolia. There were no survivors according to the townspeople and that the bandits were consistent of mages and regular people with military experience. Are you planning to at least send some of us to figure out what could be happening," Master sighs and looks up at the ceiling before meeting Team Natsu's eyes.

"Yes, but there had been no request to aide villages or news of these attacks. The Magic Council seems to think there isn't anything serious going on though that doesn't seem to be anything new. We can't send any of our own due to them keeping an eye on us after the Stolen Crown Incident," Master narrows his eyes at Natsu who looks away and whistles.

"But what if more lives are being taken, what then?" Lucy asked worriedly about the village's sakes and felt Mira grasp her hand looking sad.

"This is all we can do until a notice is sent to all guild about these bandits attack. I know how you must feel, but for now try to be discreet about it. Now go on and interact with everyone, it's been three weeks since you been gone. I'm sure the guild has missed you so much," Master explains with a dull expression until he flashes a warm smile at the group.

"Alright we will, thank you Master," Erza turned to order a piece of strawberry cake while Wendy went to say hello to the other members. Lucy stayed with Erza and Mirajane to talk about what they had missed the passed three weeks. Gray went to find his clothes and Natsu smirked as an idea was formed in his head. He looked for the person in mind and head for the long black-haired male who was chewing on his bolts.

"Hey Bolt Head, I heard ya miss me," Natsu grinned as Gajeel choked on his food and glared at the pinkette in front of him.

"As if Salamander, but heard you screwed up in your latest mission Gihihi," Gajeel laughs as Natsu's grimaces at him.

"Shut up at least I can kick your butt and any guy who tries to fight me," Natsu grins wickedly as Gajeel narrows his eyes at him.

"Is that a challenge Lava Breath?"

"You bet ya Metal Freak," thus the two commenced in a brawl rounding up any participates who were in and caused destruction among the guild. Wendy retreated with the girls near the bar and watched furniture being tossed around.

"Again and we just got here," Lucy shakes her head at the idiot who started this and turns her head to see Erza still eating her cake.

"You have to admit the liveliness of the guild always manages to bring some warmth," Mira smiles happily as the others nodded and watch Elfman get knocked by Gray's kicks. Carla watches the brawl with a frown until her eyes land upon Natsu smiling from punching Gajeel in the face. Her eyes trow large as a vision appears in her head revealing a group consisted of five men and a short red-haired girl eyes set for battle. Then another of a black haired male from the group and Natsu lying in a pool of blood with the red-haired girl and Lucy crying beside them. Behind them was a man with spiky short purple hair and a man with long dark blonde hair, both men carrying weapons with blood tinted in them. Carla shakes her head and looks to see everyone not notice her usual behavior.

_Something bad is going to happen soon, but why was that man and Natsu's blood pooling? Lucy and that girl cried, but looked determined to protect those two? Who are they? Especially that girl and her group? So many questions unanswered but that dark blonde man eyes. They were dull and filled of nothing as he prepared to attack them. This prediction has my fur standing and my heart full of fear_ Carla glances back at Natsu and looks up at Lucy. Lucy catches this and leans down in Carla's level.

"Something wrong Carla, maybe a prediction?" Lucy stares at her in concern as Carla sighs.

"I don't know, but a storm may come soon and we might be prepared for it. I am scared," Carla admitted to Lucy who understands her fear and bring her in a hug.

"Even if we aren't prepared, we will fight to the end no matter what. That's what being a part of the family is usual is," Lucy smiles gently as Carla smiles weakly.

"Thank you Lucy," Carla watches as she heads back to the girl's conversation and looks back at Natsu. _Natsu, please don't die_.

* * *

**Somewhere in the mountains off by Fuuga (No POV):**

"Yona hurry we need to go see the high priest," Kija calls ahead with Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, and Hak in tow. Breathing hard from the distance they ran from, Yona sulks over how bad her skills in speed were. Zeno was no lucky either as he fallen from the lack of exercise and Yoon just waited behind in case this would happen.

"Hey Zeno I will make you a nice rabbit stew with potatoes for dinner tonight," Yoon counts to three as Zeno jumps back to life and runs for the hut in full speed. "Idiot."

"Sorry for making you wait Yoon, I wish I was better at running at my running," Yona finally caught her breathe as they began to start heading in the direction of the hut.

"Ya no kidding for a princess like you," Yoon dodged a hit from Yona who was glaring at him. So Yoon made remarks to anger Yona who started to chase the fifteen year-old until they magically made it to the hut. Yoon being ahead relaxed into a stroll upon seeing the others awaiting for them until a something hit him from behind. He looked down to see it was Yona slipper and looked to see the said person wheezing from their chase.

"Hey at least you managed to get here without stopping and here is your shoe back," Yoon comments with a small smile as Yona reached him and ignored him.

"Here princess a drink of water for your run," Kija offered her the drink as she gulped it down greedily.

"Thanks Kija now where is the high priest," Yona walks into the hut to see him in a pray position and sits across from him. The others followed as Ik-Soo began to open his eyes slowly and smile at the group in front of him.

"Princess Yona, it appears that you may face something from your path to defeating the evil of Kouka Kingdom," Ik-Soo watches as everyone looks surprised to hear this.

"What do you mean? Is there something big about to happen for us?" Yona stares at Ik-Soo with absolute determination to face anyone from her path to living.

"Yes and you will meet new friends who will aide you in your fight. God has told me of your struggles against this upcoming evil, but it doesn't appear to be here in Kouka Kingdom," Everyone goes confused on what Ik-Soo was saying except Yoon who was hearing his words seriously.

"Then where would this upcoming enemy appear from?" Yoon asked as Ik-Soo eyes turned deadly serious making everyone in the room focus on him.

"The truth is I don't even know," Ik-Soo rubs his head as everyone falls off to the side and Yoon jumps up to hit him.

"Then don't act like you know everything, Old Man! Anything else we need to know?" Yoon ignored his complaint about "I'm not an Old Man!" and returned their focus on this uprising situation.

"God cannot tell when will it happened, but along your journey you will meet a man with pink hair and a scaly scarf," Ik-Soo points out with a carefree smile as Yoon resist the urge to smack him.

"A guy with pink hair...pffph" Jae-Ha thinks about it for a second and laughs at the idea of a man actually having pink hair.

"So we are looking for another guy except his hair is the color of a women's favorable fabric? Hehe poor guy," Hak chuckles for the man's poor pride.

"What's wrong with pink? I think it's a cute color," Yona looks at Hak who sighs and shakes his head at her.

"Oh so his hair resembles the color of peaches! I wonder if he carries any with him?" Zeno drools at the idea of a helpful friend carry food for him all the time.

"That's a good question! I wonder about that too," Ik-Soo thinks about it while Yoon smack him on the head.

"Hey we are getting off track here! Now can we get back to the conversation, please?" Yoon face-palm as everyone nods and returns attention back to the priest.

"He will help you find a way to get stronger, and your enemy will be your common objective. His friends may also aide you and I think that's about it," Ik-Soo lightly touches his chin with one finger as Yona's eyes were surprised in his words.

"How will he help me grow stronger than I am now?" Yona asked desperately as the others shared a look of knowledge of Yona's will to become strong. Ik-Soo smiles upon hearing her question and thinks of what God's Voice had convey to him.

"Actually he won't teach you physically, but there will be something from within him that he will share with all of you," Yona stared at him in confusion as everyone else copied her action.

"I don't understand Ik-Soo," Yona finally answers after trying to under his words about that pink-haired man.

"You will when you finally met him, now let's go eat!" Ik-Soo announces as Yoon yelled at him about who usual does the cooking around here. Later on after a delicious meal from Yoon, Yona found a nice place to view the stars and sat on the patch of grass for her cushion. Thinking about what Ik-Soo words, she didn't noticed Hak come right beside her and eating a bun. He cast a look sideways and took note of the princess concentration on that Old Man's words.

"You know Princess, if you keep thinking so hard your head will get bigger and you will probably have wrinkles," Hak bites into his bun once more as Yona death glares at him.

"Oh Hak, I didn't know you were there. What did you say?" She smiles too sweetly as Hak stares at her menacing sweet smile.

"How cold Princess. To think I was supposed to be by your side, you treat me like this," He shrugs as Yona sighs at how much of a jerk he can be.

"Hey Hak, do you think this guy will really teach me something?" Yona asked after a moment of silence as Hak looked surprised to find Yona's questioning the Old Man's words.

"Well time will tell and I will always be by your side, Princess," Hak leans against the grass as Yona follows and smiles at him warmly. Hak caught this in the corner of his eye and let a smiled form in his lips. He felt her lean her head against him and turned to see her staring at the stars.

"Thank you Hak for everything," Yona yawns as she starts to close her eyes and fall asleep. Hak lets a breathe of bliss go and close his eyes too. _Hopefully the Princess won't be in any danger and I will protect her until my last breath_ Hak vowed against the stars as they twinkled in response to his vow.


	2. And so we meet through dreams?

**Hello everyone and I'm glad you like the story so far. So I wrote a lot for you guys this time as a Christmas present! Hopefully you all enjoy and review this chapter to let me know. Merry Christmas you lovely people! I don't own Akatsuki no Yona or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Reviews feedback:**

**akaoisora: Thank you for loving this story and I know! I wish there were more fanfics but I do plan to make a one-shot of Yona x Hak. I hope you enjoy this long chapter I created! :)**

**Aqua79: Glad to hear that and hopefully I can keep it up with everyone being in character :)**

**BleachxFairyTail9121: Thank you for reading!**

**ashlight41: Of course and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: And so we meet through...dreams?**

**Yona's Dream( POV)**

Where am I? Hak? Yoon? Kija? Shin-Ah? Jae-Ha? Zeno? Where are you guys? My heart began to prickle in fear as I ran in this hazy fog to find my beloved friends. I looked around to see if I can find anyone, but could see nothing. Tears seem to burn in my eyes as I tried to fight unnecessary thoughts. I caught something coming towards thinking it might be Hak or Jae-Ha due to the height. They came closer until I saw a blade in their hand. My eyes froze in horror twisted in pain as the rest of my body felt like it was paralyzed. My worst nightmare Soo-Won covered in blood and his blade dripping fresh blood. The second worst part is that I am defenseless and there is no one here to stand by me.

"Yona, it is time to die," Soo-won raised his blade and came to attack me until I shook away from fear. I quickly dodged from his attack and ran through the hazy fog not caring whether I will be lost. Why? Why is he here? What's going on? I closed my eyes to shake away these thoughts until I tripped on something and falling onto the ground. I turn to see Soo-Won behind me and ready to kill me. I tried to think this was all a dream.

"Hey go somewhere else before I kick your royal ass," A voice growls at Soo-Won as I looked frantically for that person who is trying to save me. Soo-Won lowers his blade and narrows his eyes at someone who I can't seem to see.

"Why should I listen to some stranger like you?" Soo-Won's eyes looked menacing, but contained something else I couldn't realize. I heard the sounds of sandals clicking from the direction Soo-won was looking at to see a silhouette of a man.

"You either do or you don't, but I suggest you take off. I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of you," I watched as he cracked his knuckles and watches Soo-Won's movement.

"Fine then, but I will have her life one day and yours as well," Soo-Won gives me a sideway glance and glares at the man as he leaves us alone. I released a breath I was holding and lean against the tree or whatever was supporting me from behind. My tears seemed to fall as I was once again rescued from the man I used to love so much who wanted my life. I was so in thought that I didn't notice the man who saved me stood in front of me. I felt him gently wiping away a tear which startled from my thoughts.

"It's alright. This is a dream you are having or maybe a nightmare, I can't really tell. You're safe now," If I could have possibility see him clear, then I could have sworn he was smiling warmly at me. I cried hard as he begin to panic about me.

"Crap, don't cry...Jeez I wish Luce was here. There...there um..." He scratched his head as I smiled weakly at him. He was trying to cheer me up while I was letting out my relief. I suddenly took note that he was drawing near me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Look it was just a dream, and I know you were probably scared. Though you are never alone because your friends are always by your side through spiritually and stuff," He spoke in a caring tone as I felt myself smiled warmly. I felt something like a scarf maybe, but it felt so soft which remind me of Shin-Ah's fur.

"Thank you," I let go of him and wiped my eyes as I felt him ruffled my hair. He helped me stand up and took me by the arm somewhere. Once he stopped at a certain area, he gently urged me forward to go ahead. I began to go when I heard his footsteps leaving and turned to catch some of the hazy fog lifting.

"Wait, I don't even know your name," I cried out to him, but he simply waved his right arm as a gesture of saying good-bye. I tried to move, but my feet were stuck in place as I continually called out to him. He finally stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

"We'll meet soon I think, but it was nice meeting you Yona. Keep living for your friends," The man finally turned as the evening sun blocked his appearance while he grinned at me. My eyes strained to see him, but only caught two things his pink hair and a scaly white scarf. Then just like that he left as I was able to move and call out to him.

**Back in Reality...**

"Wait!" I jolted up and panted due to this strange dream I just had. That guy...he was what Ik-Soo was telling me about, but why in a dream? I didn't even get to see him clearly but his hair seemed to glow like the evening sky. I was once told as a child that angels were seen to appear between the dawning and evening sky. Maybe he was an angel sent to help me, then again it might be my imagination.

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I turned to see Hak beside me sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smiled at how he looks or how his chest rise up and down. I wondered if his hair is soft, and didn't realize my hand was close to actually touching his hair. Man, what is with me and...WHY AM I TRAPPED IN!

Hak was sleeping on my right, Ja-Ha was sleeping on my left, Zeno was sleeping underneath me, and Kija was sleeping above me. How did this even happened? I heard footsteps and saw Yoon appeared with a surprised, but slightly annoyed look.

"Yona, do you need help getting out?" I nodded as he released a breath and got ready to yell at them.

"Hey idiots, Breakfast is ready, so get it while it's hot," Yoon called as he lightly taps Zeno on the shoulder. Everyone slowly gets up until someone pulls me to their chest.

"Umh...Jae-Ha, could you let go of me, please?" I sweat-drop as he mumbles about being a kind gentleman. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed me along my waist and pull me towards them. I look back to see Hak angry and watched as he let one hand go of me. He punched Jae-Ha who smiled happily in a sleepy state about being punched. Everyone just sweat-drop at the whole thing and decided to go eat breakfast.

"Good morning Ik-Soo," I greeted the high priest who smiled happily at us. Zeno already began chewing on his meal as we all slowly started to eat. Jae-Ha appeared and went straight to eating while ignoring Hak who was glaring menacingly at him.

"Princess Yona, are you alright? You look as if you didn't get any sleep last night," Ik-Soo stared at me in concern as I shook my head. I felt someone hit my head and glared at Hak who was busy eating his breakfast.

"Anyways Ik-Soo what do we do now? Now that we somehow have to wait to meet up with this pink-haired guy," Yoon watches as Ik-Soo thinks about it as well. I bit my lip, but decided to bring this up with Ik-Soo.

"Ah...Ik-Soo," I shyly called out as everyone stared at me. I played with my hands as their attention was fixed on me.

Suddenly Hak stood up and sighed as he looked at me in disbelief and said "Princess if you have to go, then just go. Or do I have to hold your hand to show you to the restroom."

I flushed red as Jae-Ha laughed and the others looked disturbed by that statement. "Stupid Hak, that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Oh stop staying so quiet Princess," Hak returned to his seat as he grabbed his bowl again.

"Man...Ik-Soo last night I had a dream and it felt so real," I watched as everyone was paying attention to me.

"I was walking through a hazy fog trying to find everyone and I suddenly start to get scared. Then I see someone coming who was about Jae-Ha and Hak's height, but it was Soo-Won with a blade dripping blood," I felt myself shake as everyone was looking at me in concern and anger of Soo-Won appearing in my dreams.

"He chased me and I didn't have any weapons to defend for myself. I thought I was going to die when someone came to save me. He threatened Soo-Won to leave me alone and Soo-Won left reluctantly with a warning saying he will have our lives one day. I cried from relief and sort of made him scared that he didn't know how to calm me down," I laughed at that part as everyone could see me smiling.

"He said "I shouldn't be scared because my friends are always by my side," something like that. It made me happy and when he was showing me somewhere, I caught him leaving. I turned only for the evening sun to hit me in the face, blinding me. I saw him smile, but also caught a glimpse of his pink hair and white scaly scarf. He told me " We will meet soon and keep living for your friends," I finished my explanation as everyone smiled at me in relief.

"I see, but there may be a possibility that when you two meet he won't remember meeting you in a dream," Ik-Soo looks me straight in the eye as I stared at him confused.

"It's because the fates are always finding ways to twist a meaningful dream for two fated people," Ik-Soo explains as we all understood what he means.

"That's pretty strange about the two meeting in a dream especially how real it felt for Yona," Yoon thinks as the others nodded and discussed around the topic.

"Oh oh Yona! Was there any food in your dream? Like a mean potato or an evil spinach?" Zeno asked in wonder as Kija hits his head for those idiotic questions. Yona laughed as everyone smiled softly to see the red haired girl look so happy. Hak looks away for a bit as he clenched his fists of Soo-Won evading Yona's dreams. _Just how long will it take for her heart to completely heal from **him**_ Hak eyes turned at this thought until he felt a small hand reach out to him. Turning his head to the owner of that hand, he sees a worried yet caring purple eyes look at him in the eye. Releasing a deep breath, Hak reaches to grip her hand and squeeze gently to let her know everything is alright.

"Yona dear, I have a question or two," The two who were gazing at each other turned to see Kija hold his heart, Ik-Soo smiling, Yoon explaining to Kija he can't heal something, Shin-Ah and Ao staring at them curiously, and Jae-Ha with a smirk on his face. Letting go of Hak's hand and not even noticing the look in his eyes, Yona turned to face Jae-Ha.

"What is it, Jae-Ha? You can ask me anything," Yona smiles gently at him as Jae-Ha's smirk grows bigger. Hak watches this and wonders what could droopy-eyes be getting at.

"Are you having any feeling for this pink-haired savior? Do you know any of his ability?" Yona face turns a lovely shade of rose as she denies this.

"No and why are you asking me that?" Yona tries to fan her cheeks as Zeno helps as well.

"Just out of curiosity, and it usually girls who are saved by a dashing savior that will fall head over heels for them. You can see the pattern in stories," Jae-Ha grins mischievously while Hak froze in his spot.

"He is right about that and wouldn't it mean the same thing for the Thunder Beast?" Yoon catches were Jae-Ha is going with this and watches Hak's facial expression.

"M-m-me-ee a-and H-h-haa-k? Ah...I don't think so because we been child hood friends since we were little," Yona's face turns completely red as she looks down to answer the question while playing with her fingers. All eyes didn't even see her reaction as they focused on Hak's expression as he stood still.

_Poor Thunder Beast_ thought Yoon who sighs at these two idiots that can't see their attraction to one another.

_HAHAHA oh friend zone, well he can join the club _muses Jae-Ha as he quakes with laughter and thinks about Hak's position with all of the dragons.

_Why do I feel so relieved? I wish someone would tell me_ wonders Kija as he tries to figure out whats wrong with him.

_I wonder when those two will realize their feelings for one another_ Zeno sighs as he sips his soup.

_Everyone is so strong but why do I feel unnerve that something may happen? God, can you tell me why?_ Ik-Soo smiles at everyone, but narrows his eyes in wonder what they all may be in store for.

**Natsu's Dream (POV)**

"Natsu, Natsu look!" I yawn loudly as I opened my eyes to see the morning night sky and a fog surrounding. Wait wasn't I in my house just a minute ago...Crap did I actually sleep walk! Cool I wonder if I can fight in my sleep as well.

"Natsu!" I stopped and looked around for that source of voice that calls for me. It sounds like Lucy's...but why is this fog thick all of the sudden.

"Natsu help me!" It is Lucy's voice and I jumped up to search for her. I ran and tripped sometimes since I couldn't see a thing until I thought I caught her scent faintly.

"Lucy, where are you?" No one answers and I tried once more."Lucy, where are you? This isn't funny!"

"N-natsu..." My ears perk up and I stopped to hear the small audible voice as I smelt blood. No, No, No!

"atsu.." I turned behind me to see Lucy on her back with a spear sticking in her stomach. Horrified, I ran to her side and try to figure what to do.

"Natsu..." Lucy opens her half-lidded eyes as I smile at her reassuringly that everything is going to be okay. Why wasn't I by her side? Damn it, this is just a nightmare and this didn't happened.

_But it did to Future Lucy..._

NO now she's living with Future Natsu and he's protecting her with his life...

_Stop lying you remember how easy it was for Future Rogue to send his weapon through the air when you weren't even prepared...You let Lucy die!_

I...I

"No, you didn't let her die because she's living right now," A voice gently told me as I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I looked up to watch Lucy disappear and a figure walking towards me, but it was hard to see her so clearly.

"Who are you?" I asked in defense as she smiles I think that's a smile damn fog.

"Just someone passing through but don't worry I'm sure that girl you care about so much is perfectly fine," I stood up and scanned her figure she could be Lucy's height or maybe Levy's.

"Do you have a name and thanks for that back there," I scratched my head as the figure tilts her head. I wonder what she looks like and hey she has a nice smell here!

"I don't know if I should tell you, Natsu," I raised my eyes in surprise at my name being called.

"Why not?" I pouted as she giggled at me and shook her head.

"Well only time will tell and I like your pink hair by the way. It's cute," I made a face at being called "cute."

"It's not pink...it's salmon and it's not cute," I mumbled like a child and she continues to laugh at me. I noticed the sun rising behind her as the fog disappeared. Dawn arise and the color of it seemed to fit her, but I still can't see her clearly.

"It's about time I go...see you soon Natsu," She turned around and began to walk away as I started to follow her. With the sun coming out it blinded me and when I finally could see again she vanished. Her hair it looked like the color of dawn if that's even a color...I suddenly feel...

**Back In Reality... **

"COLD!" I jumped up to feel my but frozen and warmed my hands to melt it off. I glared at that half-naked asshole who was laughed hard with Metal Head.

"Man flame head, who knew you could sleep like the dead and not feel that!" Gray howled with laughter as I swung a punch which he dodged and the direction of my aim hit Gajeel in the right cheek.

"Damn it Ice Princess I was having a weird dream and man now I don't even remember it well because of your childish action," I complained as everyone stopped and stared at me weirdly.

"What now?" I frowned as a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked back to see Lucy staring at me in worry.

"You okay Natsu?" I raised an eye and just head home, not evening wanting to deal with whatever is wrong with the guild. I made it inside and lean in my hammock to see that it was already night with the stars shining above.

_Knock!Knock!_ I eyed the door and head to see who it was in case they might break down my door. **(Lucy, Erza, Mira and Levy have done that eight times this month!) **

"Alright what do you want...Charla?" I was shocked to see Wendy's exceed standing outside my door around I think its 8 or something.

"Natsu, it's Carla not Charla," She scolded me as she walked in my home and frowned at the mess inside.

"Um...what are you doing here without Wendy that is?" I shut the door and went to dump stuff on the couch onto the floor. She scowled at this, but sat where the clean space was open.

"I don't have to always bring Wendy. She may be young but she can take care of herself...There's something I like to know," Carla looked out to the distance and gazed back at me, her eyes shining with fear mixed with understanding. Wait why does she understand or ugh...my head hurts...

"What is it?" I rubbed my forehead due to the increasing of the killer headache I was getting. Was it there before?

"The dream...did you meet a girl with red hair like the color of the dawn..." My eyes shot wide open among hearing her words, forgetting about the headache, I suddenly wonder if something big is going to happen.

"How...so I was right about her hair color," I trailed off as Carla looked at me in surprise.

"So you did see her...then that means things are only beginning..." Carla mutters as I narrowed my eyes at her words.

"What do you mean "things are only beginning?" I watched as she stiffened and then took a deep breath.

"I had a vision...it included a group of five young men along with a red-haired girl as there leader I believe...then there was one of two evil doers plotting something...I believe that Fairy Tail will be in another fight but at what cost," Carla explained as I took each information in to sink, but my head was throbbing hard and my body was shaking. I tried to remember what she said, but my mind wouldn't cooperate, What the hell is wrong with me?!

"I just wanted to see my hunch is correct and Natsu are you alright?" Carla stared at me in worry as I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine, but it's a lot to take in. So we just find these guys and kick their ass?" I acted my usual self out as Carla sighs in relief and shook her head.

"We need to see if they are a threat first since they didn't give off a feeling of being a threat," Carla smiles at his action, but wonders if something is wrong with Natsu. She notices sweat on his body and he continues to rub his head every once in a while. She was about to truly ask him what was wrong when the door opened.

"Natsu we bought you some-Carla what are you doing here...with Natsu?" Happy flew in happily with Lucy trailing after him to see Carla next Natsu with her paw on his lap. Carla+Natsu+Home alone+Paw+Lap= Love Confession!

"Natsu, you are now my love rival!" Happy's eyes twinkled as Natsu and Carla sweat-dropped at his thinking.

"Hey Happy it is not what it looks like," Natsu tried to calm his buddy as Carla sigh at the male cat's thoughts.

"Then what does it look like Natsu," Happy crossed his paws and pouted at his buddy. Lucy ignored the commotion and head to clean up the kitchen to make some dinner since Happy invited her to stay the night.

"Carla came to ask about things and that's it. Carla can you tell him like it's so?" Natsu sighs at this problem and watches as Carla flies to Happy and whispers in his ear. Moments later, you see him falling and landing on a pile of smelly underwear with a love-struck face.

"Alright I will see you all tomorrow and I will be awaiting for my Chamomile Tea Happy," Carla flies away like there was nothing to deal with at all.

"Happy why would I like Carla when I know you like her," Natsu states with a dead face as Happy snaps back to himself.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Happy answers as Lucy and Natsu sigh at his actions when it involves his crush.

"Now let's go and eat already," Lucy calls as the boys jump up and began to dig in. Lucy tends to glance at Natsu wondering what Carla and he were sharing moments before Happy barged in. Hopefully it was nothing to worry about...Hopefully...

**A Few Days Later (Yona's POV):**

Yona was rummaging through the forest to look for a perfect place to practice her archery. After the whole dream ordeal, all the boys decided that Yona should have someone close to her in case she had another nightmare. That turned into a big deal and ended with Yona sleeping with Yoon, Shin-Ah, and Ik-Soo. How Ik-Soo got in the discussion was a mystery to all of them... Still why does everyone treating me like a child...But it can't be help and tomorrow I'm sleeping with...Hak...Jae-Ha, and Kija as well...I wonder what Natsu is doing...I really want to meet him...He sounds like an amazing person and I wonder what his abilities are-woah!

I closed my eyes to brace for impact but felt someone holding me. I slowly open to see Hak holding me with one arm and smirking at me. For some reason, I feel the urge to smack him. Helping me up, He looks around and sighs as I wondered what he is doing. Then I watch as his staff smacked against the trunk of a tree with Jae-Ha falling out of it.

"Jae-Ha what were you doing up there?" I asked as I went to help him up as Hak muttered "Droopy eyes."

"I was just checking on you due to Ik-Soo's orders and watching the Thunder Beast in case he decides to unleash when none of us is around," Jae-Ha smiles as I smiled back but wondered what he said about Hak.

"Unleash" unleash what?" Yona asks as Hak and Jae-Ha sigh at her usual reaction to some meaningful words.

"Yona! Something's going to happen," cried Yoon as Shin-Ah, Kija, Zeno and himself were heading towards them.

"Wait what do you mean and what's going on?" Yona yelled out as suddenly a gust of wind was heading them and the skies were turning into a dark gray vortex. But it was just calm just moments ago...I couldn't feel the ground no more and felt the wind began to pull me into the shining light.

"Hak! Yoon! Shin-Ah! Jae-Ha! Kija!" I screamed out as I heard their cries and was taken in. I closed my eyes as the light blinded me and I felt the darkness consume me. How...just a few moments ago we were all enjoy ourselves now I never felt more alone than ever before. Guys...please come for me.

**In another world (General POV):**

"Wait that light! Could it be another anima?" A blue-haired male caught sight of the portal and noticed his other companions catch it as well.

"Jellal, we have to go and see who or what has entered Earth Land," A woman with long purple hair with brown eyes narrowed at the area where the light had shine in the five corners of Magnolia specifically as if they had a purpose there.

"Fairy Tail may have some new guest or enemies arriving depending on how long it may take for them to notice the new events," A girl with pink long hair tied in a ponytail wondered about a certain water mage user and how she is.

"Alright let's go and see what's in store in four us," Jellal looks toward Magnolia while thinking of a certain red-haired requip user.

**On of the certain corners of Magnolia ( Hak POV):**

Damn that was a nasty fall, and it looks like I'm separated from the others. Sigh...hopefully those idiots won't cause a scene or trouble. Well I might as well go find the princess first before all of them maybe I will find Yoon on the way. If I find White Snake or Droopy Eyes, then they probably annoy me the whole time. I don't think Happy Go Lucker and Shin-Ah will be a bother if I find them. Princess, don't get reckless and get yourself hurt. I hope no I _wish_ you are all right in one piece. I have this feeling that we aren't on Fuuga mountains anymore. Someone is coming from the right side behind the trees.

"Look what we have here a lost traveler, how unlucky for you?" A couple of bandits appeared as they mistake my straw hat and covered spear for one of a traveler. Looks like things are about to get rough around here and lucky Yoon isn't here to complain about alerting officals.

"I wonder how much he has on him. He has a good looking walk stick," One piped up as the leader glared at him and smacked him up the head.

"I don't give a damn if he's good-looking either let's kill him and take what he has. Now get him men!" The leader roared his commands as the bandits moved forward on attacking him. Hehe a good warm-up and might as well see what they have to offer. I unwrapped my spear and swung it as a number of men were taken down immediately.

"Wha-are you a mage?" The leader cried in shock as I raised an eye at his questioning.

"No, I'm Hak the Dark Dragon from the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch. Now who wants to go first," I smiled evilly as men began to scamper in fear.

"What kind of a guild is that? So you are a dragon-slayer! Men don't let him intimate you, come on" The groups began to attack Hak as he sighed at their idiocy. Guess I won't be getting answers from them...sigh...oh well a little practice won't hurt as long as I don't get carried away. Hopefully after this I will find answers from someone reasonable about where I am or what a dragon-slayer is because that does not sound good for the others.


	3. The Search for Yona and a new red

**Hello everybody Im back as quick as lighting to give you your late happy new years! I got to three POVS and hope you enjoy the chapter that feature on three dragon's perspectives on the world around them. I tried really hard how they would think, but I wished they had a chapter of them individually helping me get to know these guys better. Warning: Some characters are not in this chapter but the next! I will finally gather them up and have funny moments with them. I sadly do not own Akatsuki no Yona or Fairy Tail.**

**Feedback:**

**XxMomomunchyxX : Sorry about that I noticed and fixed it, thanks for pointing that out! Happy-Go-Lucker is something I would kinda see Hak calling Zeno that unless there is one and I totally missed it. :)**

**ashlight41: Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Hibarilova18 : I was almost done with the chapter when I saw your review and was happy that you couldn't wait for them to meet Natsu. I hardly cant wait for it either and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Search for Yona and a new red haired girl!**

**~Somewhere in East forest (Jae-ha POV)~**

"Well this could have been any better," a certain green haired man held upside down by a vine was watch over by giant size (he believes its some kind of monkey) thing with a horn gazing at him. The thing was probably trying to figure out what he is or thinking of what to do next to him. Why am I in this kind of situation anyway...oh that's right a giant vortex swallowed up Yona and all of us ignoring Yoon jumped in the currents of air to catch up with her. Though the timing was all too perfect as if it waited for the others arrivals to set off towards Yona dear and carry her away to who knows where. Now here I am hanging by a vine and I think it needs a name maybe Horns because I don't even think we are in our world anymore. A giant hand alerted my thoughts as it pressed against my chest and I swayed due to Horns movement. It patted my chest and then his eyes changed in anger as I raised my eyes at his sudden change.

"Not a woman, bleh," oh he thought I was a beautiful woman although I'm flattered by that suggestion. I don't like how this perverted monkey has a taste for big chested woman. Well best I leave Horns or Horny and go find Yona dear before one of these find her and does knows what. But first...

"Excuse me, but why do you want a woman for and have you seen one with red-hair?" I asked to see if he at least knows something useful.

"To be wife for me Vulcan...did you say red-hair woman?" Horny looked at me in surprised as I nodded. Hopefully no women ever go near this thing, I hate for them to become brides for these Vulcans he call himself.

"Are you friends with the red-hair woman?" I nodded and notice him shaking in fear. Did Yona dear do something to him? Suddenly I'm lifted down from my imprisonment and saw the monkey bowing in front of me.

"Me sorry please me leave now," I blinked as the Vulcan ran off but first slammed into a tree then scrambled off in fear. Hahaha did she do something to him to shake him up like that... I laughed at how he reacted and then ran into the tree. Well whatever she did it save energy the trouble of using my power. I began heading towards a path and felt a presence coming as I get ready in fighting position. Then from the bush about a few feet from me, burst through a familiar strawberry blonde short haired boy who seemed to looking back at his pursuers behind him not noticing me. He ran passed me until he stopped in his tracks.

"Jae-ha...protect me from those bandits," Yoon called as he hid in a bush beside him, so that's what he was running from. I heard rapid footsteps and sounded about ten men,which my guess was correct as they emerged from the bush. What strange clothing they have...is that a new thing going around here.

"Damn, we lost that pretty girl and she would have made a wonderful slave for us," I frowned at how men even here viewed women as their slaves.

"Oh hey there's one in front of us," they finally took notice of me and do they have bad eyesight. First a monkey now a bunch of morons what's next... if thunder beast was here I would never hear the end of it.

"Moron, that's a guy...Hm a pretty handsome guy," one of the bright ones smacked the idiot upside the head.

"What the hell, why do you people assume I'm a girl when I'm a pretty boy genius!" Yoon complained from the bush as the bandits took a moment to realize it.

"Man...he's a guy as well, then might as well kill them and steal what's ever on them," another states as they all agreed and charged at me. A few minutes later, Yoon and I check whatever they had and went in search of the others.

"I have to say this place is strange," I took note of more giant trees and watched my footing for any roots.

"Yeah but the moment I wake up, I'm being chased down by a giant creature and then stumbled upon those bandits campsite," Yoon grimaces at how his adventure.

"I woke up upside down on a vine while waiting for the Vulcan to figure out what gender I am. Then I asked the thing to tell me if he has seen a red haired girl by any chance," Yoon face looked surprise it had a name for it then again so was I.

"It's called a Vulcan, and it can talk,"Yoon was looking at me in doubt as I nodded.

"These Vulcans go after women to make as their wives and yeah it can talk but has a mind of a simpleton," I explained as Yoon sighs in exhaustion.

"Why do I have to be assumed as a pretty girl? Are they no pretty girls in this world?" What did he say about Yona?" Yoon sulks a bit, but perks up to hear any new information about our missing friend.

"Well we have to wait and see to answer that one. He didn't say her name more like released me from my prison then ran off before bowing and apologizing. My guess he either met Yona and she did something, but I doubt there is another female here with red hair," I concluded my story as we came out from the path to see a number of men defeated on the ground by slash marks near a lake. Yoon and I shared a knowing look and guessed it was Hak's doing. We followed the number of injured to the end and found the culprit fishing with a straw hat.

"What are you doing?" Yoon sighed as Hak glanced at us well more like gave me the look "oh you're still alive." Well its good to see you too my dear friend...

"Fishing, I got hungry after beating those guys and now here I am. It's good to see you're alive Yoon, come help me cook this," Hak pointed at the huge catch he caught that was strapped against the tree trunk.

"It's still alive! How long have you had it out of the water?" Yoon stare at in disbelief of its size and life it still has in it.

"I guessed an hour," we all turned back to look at it and decided it was no ordinary fish.

"Well stop fishing and go kill it with Jae-ha ,while I start a fire and look for some herbs to cook it with. Man...what a weird fish," Yoon went to grab a pile of sticks as we turned to the objective at hand. While Yoon went off to go get firewood, I turned to smile at my menacing handsome friend.

"What are you smiling for Droopy eyes," Hak narrowed his eyes as I let out a chuckle.

"I'm just curious what you are thinking about. I mean Yona dear is all on her own and knowing those perverted monkeys who knows what could happened?" I watched as he stiffen while getting ready to slash the fish. Then relaxed his shoulders as he looked over at me with an "really" face.

"I don't think the monkeys would fall for the princess beauty unless they want an arrow up their butt," I bit my lip from laughing at that one and continued to see how worry he really is.

"What about bandits they seem to be looking for a slave," I see concern flash in his eyes, but he quickly shook his head and killed the fish into pieces.

"I doubt the princess would go down that easily and stop asking me stupid questions. Of course Im worried about her," Hak answers then hits my head as I sigh knowing he won't play around with me.

"I wonder how the others are doing and Yona dear isn't the only one we are worried about," I rubbed my head and worry about the happy hungry Zeno. I wonder how he's holding up…

**~ Somewhere in the West Forest (Zeno POV)~**

"Zeno is separated from everyone and is dying of hunger. I hope Yona is alright," I look around the forest to find nothing but bushes and large trees. It was out of instinct to jump after Yona, but know everyone is completely scattered. I wish Yoon was at least with me to keep me from starving to death. I can't take it anymore goodbye cruel world and my amazing friends wherever you are...remember what I liked and now I die of hunger. I fell onto the ground and groaned as my stomach growls. Even with my eyes closed I suddenly sense a presence coming and stopped in front of me. Please be a bad guy and leave me alone to die unless you have some food and like to share.

"Hey...are you alright," a friendly feminine voice asked as I slowly peeked from my right eye to see strands of yellow blonde hair near my face. I opened my eyes to stare into soft brown eyes clouded in concern. Wow she's a pretty girl and maybe older than Yona by a year.

"Hello?" She blinks at me as I was about to answer when my stomach answered for me. I immediately blushed because it was common courtesy to answer her question instead of an action of hunger answer for me. I look back to expect her to be annoyed or at least disgusted, but found her laughing instead.

"Sorry should have guessed you were starving. I think I have something here," she looks through her bag and pulled out a weird thing out. I blinked at that strange thing and wondered what it was until the aroma made me mouth water it.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the sandwich or are you a vegetarian?" I snatched the sandwich and finished in two bites.

"Hey what's a sandwich?" I asked as she raised an eye at me.

"A sandwich is a type of food consist of two pieces of bread, a slice of ham, vegetables depending on what you like and mayo. You don't know what a sandwich is," the girl explained as I nodded at the information.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here, judging by your clothes," I felt surprised she was already trying to guess what kind of person I am. Might as well get to know her since we are in a different world.

"Zeno isn't from here and got separated from his friends. Do you have another one?" I tell her as she nodded and handed me another sandwich.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilla and it's nice to meet you Zeno. I'm sure we can find your friends if we search together," Lucy smiled at me warmly as I slowly ate this sandwich and smiled at her happily. Until something came to to my thoughts and I decided to ask Lucy seriously which she notice my expression.

"Lucy, why are you out here on your own?" I saw her face fall from a small smile and watched her sit next to me.

"We are sort of in the same boat here because I'm trying to find find my friends as well. We got separated after bandits came and managed to push us away from one another. Though I was sort of glad that happened," I gave her a confused look as she noticed and giggles.

"Sorry what I meant to say was that I was glad it happened because I got to meet you Zeno. For some reason, I feel at ease because you remind me of someone I know closely," she smiles happily as I felt myself blush over her words. She's such a nice person and makes me want to smile every time she smiles at me.

"Okay Zeno understands...you remind me of Yona who's always so nice and kind," she blushes at that and stands up as I follow her actions.

"Well then let's work together and find our friends," Lucy reaches out a hand as I clasped it into a handshake and shook on it.

"Yeah, by the way where are we exactly?" I released her hand as I wonder about our location.

"Oh we are in the West Forest near Magnolia," she start walking off into a path as I notice the difference between our world's to theirs.

"Is there anything out here that might attack us?" I followed her until I saw her face look unhappy.

"For you nothing except birds and lizards. For me there's Vulcans," I took note of her shivering uncomfortably and holding herself.

"Vulcans?" I tilted my head in confusion as she took note of something.

"They are these pervy giant monkeys that go after women to make them their wives," my eyes widened in surprise and sent a silent pray for Yona's safety.

"My...that's so strange and we don't have those in our world," I told her as her eyes brightened at my words.

"Wow...are there any books or stories from where you come from?" She holds her hands together with a smile waiting for my response. Damn...I don't read books maybe I can tell her of King Hiryuu!

"Well Zeno doesn't really know any books, but Zeno knows a story to tell you," I watched from the corner of my left eye as she nods her head enthusiastically. I felt a smile to my lips and try to remember where to start.

_"Long ago, there was a kind and loving dragon god named Hiryuu , who helped make the kingdom a better place. He loved humans and sought out to become one. Once Hiryuu took on the human form, he eventually had to fight against the humans he cared for. It was believed that the Era was filled of hatred and evil, making them forget about their God. Thus the kingdom fell into ruins and King Hiryuu was taken as capture by human who fell into darkness for the desired of power. Everything seemed to be on the brink of destruction , when four dragons came down from the heavens to assist him._

_"Hiryuu, we are here to save you. Destroy these humans without faith, love or the ability to learn, and come back to heaven," they said as Hiryuu looked up towards them. But he refused them. _

_"No, I am a human now. Even if humans hate me and betray me, I cannot stop my love for them," he told the also loved the Crimson dragon and wished not to lose him. So in order to protect him, the four dragons gave their own bloods to human warriors to give them power._

_One was given sharp claws that could slash anything. One was given eyes that could see far ahead. One was given the ability to jump sky high. One was given a strong, invulnerable body._

_"You are our other halves, now. The Crimson dragon is your master. Protect him with your life, cherish him, and never betray him," the four dragons declared as the Warriors heed this call._

_Warriors with the dragon gods' power led clans to protect Hiryuu, bringing order to the chaotic kingdom. In time, the Crimson Dragon, tired of the battle went to his eternal sleep,and the four dragon warriors fulfilled their roles. They cried over their lifeless king. They did not know if the sorrow was from the loss of someone important, or if it was the dragon blood in them crying over the Crimson Dragon's death. After that, the Dragon Warriors decided their power was too much for humans and each left his clan and disappeared. Those left behind developed into the five clans of today."_

I look at Lucy and saw she was wiping her eyes, leaving me to wonder why she was crying.

"That's so sad, but in the end did the four dragon warriors ever get called forth? What happened to them?" She sniffs as I stare at her while thinking of a way to tell her.

"Zeno don't know maybe they exist and have already found their new master to protect or still waiting for them to appear," I answered knowing the answer too well and and I didn't want to see her reaction to me being one of the warriors. She might get caught up in this darkness we have to soon face after finding the pink haired guy.

"That story was incredible and gave me a new idea of a story I could write about. Oh the Crimson dragon could be a girl instead with a...childhood friend who's in love with her! There's also a boy who could be the medic and is confident about himself. The four dragons could be...hm...I KNOW! You could be one of the Dragon warriors in my story Zeno," she looked at me happily as I half smiled at how accurate it sounds to us especially the part of Yona and Hak.

"That be an interesting story...are you a writer?" I hoped to change the topic to something else and get off the new idea of her story.

"Ah...yeah I'm secretly a writer, but I don't know I done my work is any good," she blushes shyly as I wonder if could get any chance to read it. Lucy stops in her tracks as I glanced any her to be staring off at somewhere.

"Alright I have a feeling of where to go and find my friends, let's go," she grabs my hand and smiles at me to follow as I return the gesture and ran with her. I wonder how Shin-Ah is doing and Aoi...

**~Somewhere in the North forest (Shin-Ah POV)~**

Ah...I cut my arm from falling out of the trees. Where is everyone? I must be alone again...this place is strange and I'm hungry. I felt something tugging on my sleeve and noticed Aoi is still with me.

"What is it Aoi?" I looked to see him point at a bush with red berries in it. They look good to eat, but is it safe to eat. I watch a strange bird fly in and pick at the berry and swallowed it whole. I guess it looks safe and nothing is happening to the bird. I reach for the berry and hand out to Aoi, then bite into the berry. It had a sweet tangy taste to it and I decided to grab another one when my vision began to blur. I swayed from side to side and fell onto the ground. Is it poison...no its doing something else to my body.

"Oh my, are you alright? Can you hear me?" A voice is faintly heard and I strained to hear it. It sounds like a young girl's voice...Yona where are you?

Something warm is spreading throughout my body, but it feels cool at the same point. I slowly open my eyes to see bright mid-day sunlight shine through the trees and I shut my eyes quickly. I weakly reached both arms and looked for my mask. Where is it?

"Ah, you're awake! Are you looking for something?" I heard that same voice before and can tell it was coming from the left of me. I nodded my head silently since I didn't know who this person is. My left hand felt the familiar rough edge and I slowly put on my mask. I opened my eyes and got up into sitting position to see a girl with long blue hair that reached to her knees. It appears she moved me near a clearing as I saw patches of grass with yellow flowers bloom.

"I had a feeling it was that mask, and I'm glad to see you are doing okay. Are you hungry?" She asked kindly with a smile as I shyly nod.

"Here, I gave some to your cute squirrel and don't worry he's all better as well," she passed me fruits and a leaf cupping water in it. Aoi appeared out from her hair and scampered towards me to see if I was alright.

"His...name is...Aoi," I say as she widens her eyes in surprise and nods in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Aoi, I'm Wendy Marvel. What's your name?" She smiles happily at me as I began to feel shy again.

"...Shin-Ah..." I answered as she grins at my response.

"Wow, your name means "moonlight" I think it fits you perfectly," Wendy pets Aoi as I looked down.

"My first...friend gave it to...me since I had...no name," my words shock me as as I managed to carry out a conversation like this.

"So your name was picked from them, so was mine. I don't know who my parents are and was found by Grandneey. She gave me my name and I guess we fit under the category of getting our names picked out," Wendy looks up and eyes me with understanding, sadness, and sympathy. So she didn't have a name like me as well, then someone gave her one.

"She must...mean a lot to you..." I saw her eyes changed to pain and deep sadness, but then later on turned into determination.

"She does and when I find her, I'm never letting her out of my sight again," she hugs her knees as I reached out a hand and pat her head.

"I bet she won't do it ever again," I gave her an encouraging smile as she grabbed my hand and give it a squeeze.

"What happened to me by the way?" I asked I see her remember something and was about to reply as my name was called out.

"There you are Shin-Ah!" Yoon calls as Hak and Jae-ha appear behind him. Wendy looks at them curiously as I tell her they are my friends.

"What happened to your arm?" I look to see it bandaged and turned to look at Wendy who shyly hides behind her the hair.

"I fell...from a tree," I answer as Yoon gave a sigh while Hak and Jae-ha were staring at Wendy.

"It seems we will have another one joining the group to finding the others. She's such a little cutie for a little girl," Jae-ha whispers to Hak as he raised an eye at her.

"So you're the that type of guy, Droopy eyes? Either way I don't like the idea of leaving her out here with bandits running around, pain in the ass," Hak scratches his head while Yoon is looking me over.

"Hak, Hak you know I prefer older women around my age or maybe a certain short red haired girl. I don't like leaving her out alone either," Jae-ha answers as Hak starts to chase him around with his weapon.

"Alright you wild beasts calm down... these wounds are already treated," Yoon scolds them as he looked at my arm.

"Um...that was all me," Wendy calls out softly as Yoon stared at her in disbelief.

"You did this...it looks as if a master healer did this," he picked up my arm and played with it.

"I'm studying hard to learn more about healing, so so I can always treat the wounded. I'm Wendy Marvel," she bows as Yoon blushes and rubs his neck.

"The pretty boy genius Yoon, the thunder beast Hak, and the womanizer Jae-ha. Nice to meet you Wendy," Yoon held out a hand for Wendy to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Yoon, Hak, and Jae-Ha," Wendy bows at them as they bow back.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of patching up Shin-Ah. Why are you by yourself in this forest?" Yoon asked out of curiosity since she was alone out here by herself.

"I got separated from my friends because bandits came and ambush us. I hope they are all right," Wendy looked worry about her friends safety and I watch Jae-Ha pat her head.

"There, there we will also help you search for you friends. We also need to find some of ours as well, so let's work together," Jae-Ha smiles sweetly at her as she smiles back happy. Suddenly I took note of Wendy tensing up as we felt an evil presence coming into the clearing. I saw about twenty men carrying swords appear and the leader I believe, stared at Wendy and grinned in victory. I watched as Hak got into fighting position along with Jae-Ha as Yoon stood close to Wendy. I got up and set myself up for battle, then looked back to see Wendy's eyes flash in concern for us.

"So this is where you've been hiding Sky Maiden...by some other men instead of Titania or Salamander. Taking you will be a piece of cake," He calls out as we all stare at him in confusion at "Sky Maiden."

"Excuse me, but there must be a misunderstanding there is no one with that name here. So come again later," Hak simply waves them goodbye as they stood there in confusion until they got angry.

"Hey are you playing around with us? We aren't stupid and can tell that Sky Maiden Wendy Marvel is right in front of us! So step aside and hand her over to us," The leader smirks as we all stared at Wendy in surprise as she was shaking in fear, but her eyes held something else like a strong will.

"Sorry but you see the girl is staying with us. Unless you like to be beaten down to death," Hak glared at them as they took a step back, but held their ground.

"Looks we have a challenge men let's show them our strength," charged the leader as we moved quickly to meet them head on. As we fought them, I took note of Wendy's awe in our strength and Yoon hoping no one is going to get seriously injured.

"Well that went well," Jae-ha stretched his arms out as Hak took care of the last bandit.

"Wow you guys are strong!" Wendy awed as we all slightly flush at her sweet comment.

"Wendy, don't flatter them especially Thunder beast and womanizer they would get an even bigger ego," Yoon dead panned as I felt glad he didn't say me.

"Hey!" They complained as Wendy laughed at their actions making us smile.

"By why were they after you Wendy?" Yoon asked curiously as the others thought the same questions as well. She was about to open her mouth until a voice called out to her.

"Wendy! Are you al- Who in the hell are you people and why are you near her?" A woman with long red hair in a shiny metal armor appeared from the trees and narrowed her eyes at the scene. She has red hair, but Yona is supposed to be the only one with it. I glanced to see the others shocked expression and I took note of the woman's protectiveness as she scans over us. A man with a spear, a green haired man holding out a dagger, a boy with a feather in his hair holding onto Wendy's shoulders, me with my suspicious mask and weapon and a number of injured bandits on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hak who got out of his shock asked as Wendy seem to panic in the inside.

"Erza Scarlet, now release Wendy before I slice you all in half," Her threat was serious as I heard Yoon gulp in fear. Hak and Jae-Ha's eyes perk up at her threat and smiled wickedly. I just barely noticed the sword in her hands when did that get there. I noticed the confusion from the others as Wendy sighed knowingly.

"Wait Erza, these guys protected me from the bandits and were going to help me find you guys," Wendy speaks in a determined tone as she stands up and passes us. I followed her just in case until a blade was pointed to my throat. The others quickly got into fighting positions. When did she…?

"Are you really no harm against us? If so, then I have to strike you down," I see the analyzed look in her eyes and I nodded.

"Yes...we never hurt...her," I stated as she looked satisfied and crushed me into her metal chest. The others panicked as Wendy nodded sympathetically for me.

"A man who never hesitate to answer is honorable in my eyes even if he is socially awkward with others," She releases me as I clutched my head from the throbbing. What does that mean? Somehow I really hope Yona is doing better than us because our new allies seem to be strange. I'm still curious of how she even brought that sword out. Should I be worried….


	4. Unconscious Fate

**Happy late holidays everyone, sorry for the late update things came up and it took a while to have all the characters come together and keep in character. So I would like to thank all reviewers and followers for enjoying this crossover :) thank you for your support for this story. I know it's too early but I already have the next chapter title ready which is Chapter 5: Team Yona and Natsu's first mission :D I don't anything sadly from Akatsuki no Yona or Fairy Tail :(**

**Response to Reviewers:**

**XxMomomunchyxX : True I noticed as well but decided to at least give Yona's hair color a reddish pink though I wish they have an exact color for it. I really love her hair. :)**

**xXKawaii4everXx: Thank you and sorry for the wait :)**

**akaoisora : No worries even I thought he was out of character and decided do a little more research on him. I'm glad you love this story so far. As for the dream well all will be reveal in the next chapter :)**

**Wanderstar: Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**KuramaRinShouldHaveAChance: Thank you and I'm glad to be the first to make it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**ShyOtaku: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

** :Thank you and Fairy tail and Akatsuki no Yona are my favorites too :)**

**Chapter 4: Unconscious Fate **

* * *

**In South Forest…(Kija POV)**

Yona… are you alright? Please call out to me...Yona! My eyes snapped open as I felt something sharp poking me on my left side. I looked and froze in fear is...is that a bug! Why is it cuddling up into me! I slowly creep away from the white thing and stay still when it began to move. As it went to sleep again, I quickly ran away from it but then later on realized I don't even know where I am. Wait I can try sensing the others presence! Okay let's see...hm I sense Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah together and it looks like Zeno is heading there as well. Alright now I know where everyone is, but I hope Yona is alright.

"Pun~Punn," I turned my head to see the bug from earlier...wait what is that? It's trembling...could he be afraid of me because of my hand.

"It's alright I wont hurt you, come little one," I reached my right hand out to it as he walks to me only to trip on a rock and his nose just stabbed into my foot. I bit my lip to not scream out, and gently pry the little one from my foot.

"My my little one, what a sharp pointy carrot nose you have," I held him up as small tears of pain were at the corner of my eyes.

"Pun~Punn," I blinked and wondered if that's all he can say. I looked him over and wondered if it's a boy or a girl. Wait he has a tail so what are you? He patted my hand to get my attention and pointed to something on my left shoulder. What in the world...Ah get off get it off me...I ran around in circles as the small green thing continued to crawl up onto my arm. I didn't notice the tree root and fell flat on my face. I looked up to meet face to face of the green bug but then noticed it was gone.

"Pun," The little one took it away from me and gently laid it on a green leaf as it squirm away.

"You are such a kind whatever you, thank you for saving me," I grabbed his I believe they were paws as he shakes and nods his head. Hm...I know I will give him a name and maybe Yona, Zeno, and Shin-Ah will like him!

"I shall name you Shiro! Now come along Shiro we have to find my friends," I pointed in the air with excited energy as I picked him up and followed the path to where the others are sensed at.

"Say you won't happened to know where we are at, Shiro?" I asked him...I guess its a boy since he shook his head 'no.' We continued on walking through numerous tree roots and bushes until we reached a small stream. If my senses are correct then I can follow it to where the others who might be at a river.

"PLUE!I FINALLY FOUND YOU, NOW LUSHY WON'T KILL ME OR GRAY!" Someone cried out in joy as I looked around for that voice. I blinked once more before looking up to see a flying creature with a green backpack. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and stared at him as he stared at me, then looked at me in shock.

"You're trying to kidnap Plue! Let him go," He yelled as I stared at him once more and looked at Shiro.

"What are you and are you a cat?" I asked as the cat blinks and nods at me.

"I'm Happy and that Plue he's a celestial spirit and well a dog I think, but I'm not sure because Lucy's a weirdo," He flew down to my level and I took a deep breath before I faint from this strange dream.

"I thought his name was Shiro...What a strange dream I must be having," I looked up into the sky with comical tears until a rustling was heard.

"Ah please don't let it be the bandits again," Happy flew behind me and Plue hugged my leg as my eyes narrowed at the bushes that were shaking.

"Worry not even if this is a dream, I will protect you two," I raised my dragon's hand around my waist level until a figure came out and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Why is there a half-naked male in my dreams then again I must be awake since Plue's nose is poking at my leg sharply...I must be traumatized when Jae-ha took the potion that one time. I shivered as Happy flew over to him happily and Plue struggled in my arms.

"Gray! You're okay well except your clothes," Happy shrugged as the said male sweared and searched for his shirt that was caught by the bush he came from.

"Man...Flame Head and the others aren't with you? Who's that?" He points at me while addressing to Happy about someone called "Flame Head"...what a strange name or is he insulting someone like Hak.

"Oh I don't know but he found Plue and tried kidnapping him, then again I'm not sure. Hey what's your name?" Happy explains, then remembers that he doesn't know my name.

"Ah I'm Kija and I'm searching for my friends as well. We got separated and I woke up over to find Shiro hugging me," I introduced myself as they shared a look of understanding.

"Pun~Punnn," Plue gripped my coat and nodded at the two to confirm my story. I grabbed his paws once more and thank him.

"Alright you can come along with us and hopefully we can help you with finding your friends. Oh I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way," He smiles kindly to me as I smiled back.

"You know my name and of course Plue...why do you have your hand bandaged like that?" Happy stares at my hand and so does Gray.

"Ah it just their to restrict something, but I'm not injured just to let you know," I tried to explain without giving out any information about my ability.

"Alright then guys let's get going...hm I think if we go up the stream then we'll reach a river which hopefully the others could be at," Gray starts leading us as I was happy that we were going in the direction I wanted to head to.

"Erm...Gray why are you taking off your shirt," I sweat-dropped as he curses and puts it back on.

"It's a force of habit, don't mind it," He waves his hand off as we continued on. I hope Yona is alright and the others even I hate to say that I'm at least worried over that man. Still what a strange place we found ourselves in...

* * *

**In the East Forest…(General POV)**

Pant...Pant...Pant…A hooded figure tries to capture their breath as a loud shriek was heard from above starling them and running under the trees once more. A large creature was gliding through the air searching for the culprit responsible for losing its prey from before. It's dragon-like head stretches out to scan the ground below for it's prey. The hooded figure holds her breath as she waits for it to leave the area and releases a breath of relief once she hears it flap away. Her hood falls as she leans against the tree and shakes off the fear she felt from earlier. She flinches as she recalls the creature breathing fire towards her and she luckily managed to avoid it. The sun shone on her reddish-pink hair as purple eyes look above the sky and wondered where her friends could possibility be. She scrambles to her feet and begins her trail down the stream she found earlier that could be her luck of finding her friends at the end of it. Yona stops to drink some water until she hears something land roughly just a few feet before her. She stops in fear that the winged creature was back to try and finish her off. She strains her eyes and noticed a figure drinking water as well. About to call out to him, she heard a "hissss" and in quick reflex turned her head to see the said creature looming near her with its eyes solely focus on her. She watches as it eyes the person from ahead and decides to distract it from reaching them. She quickly runs off in her right as the creature snapped its attention towards her and goes after her.

Sorry Hak I guess I can't promise to be careful Yona thought as she refocused her eyes on anything that could help her until something hard smack her side sending her flying towards a tree hard.

She grips her left side and notices that the creature's tail was swung around deadly. Her conscious was slipping away and as her vision begins to fade away until a figure suddenly stood in front of her.

"Hak," was all was said as she closed her eyes as the figure turned to see her unconscious. He relaxed a bit to know she wasn't badly injured and faced the fire-breathing wyvern in front of him. He slammed his fists to gesture towards the creature that it will be facing him instead.

"Alright, you copycat dragon I'm going to teach you a lesson for hurting this girl. I'm all fired up," Natsu smiles at the wyvern wickedly as it narrowed it's eyes and breathe a flame towards the two. Satisfy with the food being fried, it waited for it to cool down except for the slurping sound being heard. The creature eyes were stunned as Natsu ate the flames and checked on Yona once again.

"You got some tasty flames but they still left a nasty taste in my mouth. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu fired his own flame towards the beast and watched as it flew off into the sky.

"Aw...man it wasn't even that strong probably an old fart. Oh yeah I almost forgot you're injured right?" Natsu ran over to Yona to see her leaning on her left side which maybe bruised badly but everything else seems normal. Natsu took a another look at her to see reddish-pink hair and her fair face not to mention her strange clothing.

"Weird...I feel like I've seen you before, but I'm not even for sure on anything. I'm guessing this "Hak" guy is a friend of yours since you mistaken me for him. Well we might as well go find Wendy to heal you," Natsu grabs her shoulders then stops to wonder how he should carry her. He tries princess-style, but then realizes he might need to fight foes if his hands aren't free. Next he tried piggy back ride to once again notice he can't move fast or have his hands free since he's holding her bottom. Leaning her once again, he holds his chin to think of way to carry her without having any difficult to fight any enemies. Then he suddenly smiles happily as he gently placed her on his right shoulder which gave him number of things to do.

"Alright this should do it, now let's go!" Natsu pats her bottom on not even realizing it and set off to follow Wendy's scent which seemed faint from up the river.

* * *

**Back to the gather friends so far…(General POV)**

"I see so you aren't from here and protected Wendy from those bandits. You have my gratitude," Erza bowed as the men stared at her weirdly and bowed back.

"It's nothing Miss Scarlet...I mean Wendy already helped us with Shin-Ah and we couldn't just leave her here as well. Anyways introductions should be made...I'm Yoon the handsome boy genius," Yoon smiled as he watch the red-haired beauty smile back to him as well.

"Please call me Erza and you are a beautiful young man. You would probably outshine girls by your feminine features," Yoon blushed at her words and looked away with a small pout which was turning into a smile.

"Hak but I'm also known as Thunder Beast...Are you a skilled swordsman?" Hak glanced at her figure as she smiles and nods at him.

"Yes I am and I can tell through your figure you look about a commanding officer maybe a general but I have yet to see your weaponry skills," Erza shared a analyzed look as Hak smirks at her guess.

"My Hak you mean swordswoman...hello there Erza Dear I'm Jae-Ha please come to me if you ever need saving," Jae-Ha grabs Erza's hand as he has a sparkly atmosphere that reminded her of Loke.

"Nice to meet you as well and I doubt I ever need saving Jae-ha, but thank you for offering your services," Erza shook a firm handshake with him as she look towards the man from earlier.

"Ah...Shin-Ah...and...Aoi," Shin-Ah shyly gestures toward Aoi and himself as Erza looked at the cute little thing on his shoulder.

"Oh he is so adorable and…" Erza trailed off as Aoi fell and Shin-Ah quickly scooped him into his hand as he tries to lecture Aoi, but the squirrel grabs onto his finger.

"How so touching a kinship between the man and his friend," Erzza brought out a tissue to dry her eyes as everyone sweat-drops at her.

"Sorry guys Erza sometimes acts on her own when it comes to cute things like this," Wendy explains as she laughs at her friend's actions. Suddenly there is a rustle in the bushes and the others got into defense. Then a familiar head popped out as they men relaxed and the girls took notice that he wasn't an enemy if these men were relaxing off the tension.

"Yellow where have you been?" Yoon yelled as Zeno climbed out of the bush and landed on his bottom.

"Oh Happy-Go-Lucker, you're alive," Hak simply states as Erza and Wendy sweat-drop at his reaction to their friend.

"I'm surprised as well since you don't know how to handle yourself yet," Jae-Ha grabs his chin thinking about the possibilities it took for him to reach them. Ezra shook her head at the lack of emotion it took for the two men, but then remembered some men just put on a show so they don't reveal their true feelings.

"Zeno, are you alright?" A voice called out from the bushes as everyone stopped and watch as Zeno got up. He reached his hand out and grabbed something then pulled out a girl with long blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Sorry Lucy, I found my friends and oh hello there young ladies," Zeno trailed off as he spotted Wendy and Erza.

"Lucy!" the two girls launch themselves at her which caught her off guard and caused them to fall on the ground.

"It's good to see you Erza and Wendy," Lucy laughed as he friends hugged her to death. The men just stood there and didn't know what to think, but it felt like the girls needed their moment.

"Lucy~ I'm hungry again," Zeno whined a little as the group shot him a look. Yoon was about to scold him until Lucy and the girls got up and dusted themselves.

"Sure...let's see ah here you go Zeno," Lucy pulled out another sandwich in which he happily chomp on. Then there are a numbers of growls erupting from everyone's stomachs minus Lucy and Zeno.

"Haha looks like everyone here is hungry," Lucy giggled as some looked away in embarrassment and others smiled shyly.

"Well let's go eat since the fish is already cooked," Yoon announces as everyone finds a place to sit and enjoy the meal.

"Wow Yoon this is so delicious," Wendy smiles as Yoon blushes from the other girls compliments as well.

"You might have Mira running for her money," Erza smiled as well as the others wondered who "Mira" was.

"Mira is a friend of ours at the guild and she runs the bar or goes on missions with her younger siblings. Her cooking is the best," Lucy explained as the others nodded at the information. Suddenly Shin-Ah stands up looking up the river as Jae-Ha follows as well.

"Something wrong you two," Yoon asked as everyone stared at them questioning.

"Kija...he's coming...with a...half-naked man," Shin-Ah states as Hak looks at him straightly, then looks at Jae-Ha.

"A cousin of yours Droopy-eyes," Hak crosses his arms as Jae-ha shares an amuse smile. Erza,Wendy, and Lucy both quickly went where the boys stood.

"Oh so that white haired boy is your friend Shin-Ah?" Wendy asked shocking him since Wendy could tell where he was looking. This shock the others at how Wendy was able to see clear and far to where Shin-Ah's vision was.

"Jeez...he lost his clothes again," Lucy muttered as the guys raised an eye at that.

"Everyone you're alright," Kija called as he can now see his friends who were staring at their directions.

"Wendy, Lucy and Erza, are you girls alright?" Gray called out with a smile full of relief as they came closer to them.

"Gray, your clothes," Wendy covered her eyes as Gray cursed and searched for his shirt once more.

"Ah is that normal?" Yoon asked as the others nodded.

"Gray has a habit of unconsciously taking off his clothes," Lucy laughed lightly as the guys gave him a strange look.

"Well White snake, you actually survived in the forest that may or may not be infested with bugs," Hak smirks as Kija glared at him.

"Where's Yona? I thought she be with you all…" Kija surveyed the group until he noticed Erza's red hair.

"Oh my apologizes I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza introduced herself believing that Kija didn't notice them until now.

"My name is Wendy Marvel," Wendy smiles at Kija who smiled back her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I have to say you have such a clear face. I'm so jealous," Lucy grins as she came close to notice his facial features.

"Gray introduce yourself to the others and where is your pants?" Erza turns to tell him as she noticed he was in his boxers.

"Crap! Anyways Gray Fullbuster and you guys are?" Gray looks to find his pants on the ground beside Yoon who wondered how in the world it got there.

"Yoon, Jae-ha, Shin-ah, Hak and Zeno," Kija tells Gray who nods at them.

"I find you guys again!" Everyone looked up to see Plue and Happy flying above them.

"Lucy, here's Plue. Hi I'm Happy," Happy smiles as they all stared at him, then rub their eyes.

"Are you a cat?" Yoon asked in disbelief that a cat could fly let alone have wings.

"Aye Sir, I'm an Exceed a different kind of cat with flying abilities called Aera," Happy watches as it took a few seconds for them to accept it.

"So Happy, did you find Carla?" Kija asked as Happy sulked in the corner.

"I..um..sorry," Kija realized that he didn't find her at all.

"Wendy, I couldn't find Carla sorry," Happy went up to Wendy with big tears forming in his eyes as she hugged him.

"It's alright Happy. Did you have any luck finding Natsu as well?" Wendy patted him as he shook his head "no."

"I doubt we have to worry about Ash for Brains. He's probably destroying something by now," Gray sighed as the rest of team Natsu nodded in agreement. Until a rock was thrown at his head, he turned with a scowl at the culprit.

"Nice to see you too Ice Princess. Good to see everyone else is alright...who are those weirdos?" Natsu smiles at everyone until his gaze landed on Yona's group.

"Natsu...these fine men are searching for a friend of theirs and what is that on your shoulders?" Erza gave him a stern look as she noticed something brown on his shoulder.

"More like who is that...wait it's a girl! Natsu don't you know any better on carrying unconscious girls correctly!" Lucy scolded him as she noticed the cute girl who was unconscious.

"Alright jeez I wanted Wendy to check her since she nearly got burned by a Wyvern. So Wendy could you please?" Natsu laid Yona down as the guys who stood still throughout the conversation ran towards to her.

"Yona, are you alright?" Kija looked in fear that she was injured as the others had the same look.

"Wait give Yoon and I some space to see how she's doing," Wendy gave a firm look as everyone nodded and took a few steps back. Erza noticed the hard look on Hak who kept clenching his fist here and then as he stared at the girl before them.

"It looks like she has some burns and she might be bruised on her left side," Wendy lightly placed her hands around Yona's body as Yoon stared at her in amazement.

"How do you know that?" Yoon watches as Wendy gave him a small smile.

"You see I lightly touched her left side and she automatically flinched in her state. She will wake up real soon, but once we get to the guild I will heal her completely," Wendy explains as everyone nods and looks back to see Yona slowly opening her eyes. Hak rushed to her side as she tried to get up but express a pained face.

"Hak...Shin-Ah...Kija...Yoon...Zeno...and Jae-ha," Yona looks around to see them smiling at her as she smiles warmly back. Then she feels something on her shoulder and looks to see Aoi place a paw on her cheek.

"Hello to you too Aoi," Yona giggles as everyone sighs a breath of relief. Yona notices other people around until her gaze lands on Natsu with his pink hair and white scarf. The guys noticed this and stood still when they realize who was with them.

"Is there something on my face?" Natsu asked as he noticed Yona's stare as she flushed quickly and mumbled an apology.

"Yeah that stupid look you always have when you don't understand anything, Flame Head," Gray remarked as Natsu went up to his face and bashed his forehead with his.

"You're one to talk Stripper! At least I have my clothes on," Natsu fired back as Gray cursed when he noticed his clothing was gone.

"Wanna go ya fire freak," Gray glared at him as Natsu grinned and threw a fist at him. Natsu dodged and fought back as the two began their usual brawl.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yona asked in concern that the two may hurt themselves as the other males tried to figure out why they were fighting.

"Don't worry Yona was it? Erza got this." Lucy patted her shoulder softly as Yona watched a red-haired woman in armor bash the boys head together.

"My apologies Miss Yona, this idiots always fight so its natural. I'm Erza Scarlet," Erza introduced herself with a genuine smile.

"My name is Wendy Marvel," Wendy the blue-haired girl behind her piped up as she went back to talking with Yoon.

"Lucy Heartfilla and you're hair is so pretty," Lucy awed as Yona blushed under her look.

"Yo Gray Fullbuster, sorry about the stripping it's a force of habit," Gray grins politely as Yona smiles back.

"I'm Happy," Happy flies near Yona as she looked at him in awe as well as Zeno. Yona looked up to see Natsu staring off to the distance and was waiting for the moment for him to introduce himself. When he looked back all friendliness was not shown, but a stern look as he caught Team Natsu's eye. Yona looked to where he was looking and saw a white thing fly fast from the direction and it appeared to be a cat like Happy.

"Wendy! Help," it cried as she watched Wendy and Natsu runs toward the cat.

"Carla are you okay?" Wendy checked her friend for any injuries until they looked back to see bandits appeared. About thirty or so had weapons and Yona turned to see her friends ready their weapons. She looked to the new people to notice they didn't have anything out to fight more like a look of boredom.

"Aren't you guys going to get ready to fight?" Yoon was the one to ask as they looked at him and shrugged.

"Not really besides Natsu and Wendy are enough to handle them," Erza crossed her arms as the others stare at them in confusion.

"Erza dear Wendy's just a healer she doesn't know how to fight," Jae-ha looks into Erza's as she look straightforward with no hint of worry shown.

"You assume she's just a healer looks like you actually haven't seen her in action. Watch and understand why we don't have worry in those two," Erza looks back at the two as the others watched them readied themselves in battle positions.

"But they are outnumbered!" Yoon stares at Lucy who smiled at him.

"Yoon, be patient and you'll understand what we mean besides I don't think you ever seen any of us fight correct," Lucy calms the tense atmosphere as everyone nods.

"Looks like we finally found them all together. Let's get them boys," bandits ran towards the two as Natsu and Wendy share a look.

"I'm all fired up! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu smirks as he breathes out his flames which stops the bandits in their tracks. Yona and her friends stare in amazement and wonder of how he managed to do that.

"I'm sorry, but take this. Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy blows her breathe as everyone flies out in a little tornado which blew them away. The guys were shocked that the sweet little girl they protected cause the damage that was left over. The two dragon-slayers smile at one another before smacking their hands in victory.

"What the hell," Hak states as Yona continues to stare at Natsu.

"Was that," Jae-Ha finishes for him as he wondered what kind of people are they.

"They used power that resemble a dragon's," Zeno looked them over as Kija and Shin-Ah nodded. Natsu saw Yona and her friends stare at them weirdly and decided to introduce himself after the whole bandit fiasco.

"Hey Lona, forgot to introduce myself. The name's Natsu Dragneel," Natsu grins as Yona blinked at how he got her name wrong .

"It's Yona," Carla looked in shocked as she recognized the people from her vision. Wendy noticed this and came towards her feline friend as they reached everyone.

"Carla are you okay?" Wendy watched as she turned pale upon seeing Yona and her friends. Natsu and his friends noticed and as he went back to looking at Yona his mind click. He strides forward toward Yona until he stops few inches away from her. Yona blinks and looks at him in wonder and confusion.

"Natsu…" Carla stepped away from the rest of Team Natsu and hid behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Yona asked as Carla peeked behind his leg and gave a stern look at her.

"You're not supposed to be here," Natsu states as everyone looks between Natsu, Carla and Yona.

"Eh?" Yona stares at him in shock as her eyes bore into his. His look revealed no friendliness, but disappointment and a tiny bit of worry.


	5. Team Yona

**I'm so sorry for not updating just so much happened recently that I finally got down to write a new chapter. Sadly I didn't reach to the point where it was going to be a new start of the mission xc but that will be the next chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any errors...hehe I recently got a tablet as a present and decided to type up the story with it.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite the story. I also noticed that i had failed in some of my grammar and put zeno out of character completely thank you yoiyami and i dont mind that you ragged on this story. I sadly don't own the characters and the animes.**

**To akaoisora: I forgot to mention the dream in this chapter but will surely put in the next one.**

Chapter 5: Team Yona!

**Continuation of Yona's POV...**

"Why?" I look into Natsu's eyes to find what could be causing him to act like this, but it was enough to keep me quiet. I took note of our friends silence as they watched us interact like we were acquainted and if something was going on between us.

"Hold on a minute, what was just that you two did just now?! It wasn't human at all," Yoon bursted this out as we all look at him. Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Zeno and Kija were quiet but glance over Natsu and Wendy as if they might be related to the legend of the Crimson Dragon.

"Eh, you don't even know what they did just now?" Gray scratched his head as if we didn't understand what happened before our eyes.

"Ah but Gray they aren't from here so they probably never seen magic before," Lucy pointed out as Natsu's friends nodded at that assumption. _Magic...does it actually exist here?_ I thought as my eyes wander to meet Zeno whose expression wasn't his usual carefree look. His eyes seem to be trained onto Natsu as I looked back to see him still staring at me.

"That's right so they haven't seen _dragon-slayer_ magic before," Happy states as I felt the others tense by that word.

"Dragon-slayer…" Shin-Ah mutters as Wendy looks at him concerned.

"Exactly, dragon-slayer is a Lost Magic that allows the user to take on the capabilities of a dragon both physically and emotionally," Ezra explains as I ponder the name of this magic.

"Meaning that they can also use this magic to kill dragons, right?" Hak clarifies as I heard Natsu clenched his hands and took note of his expression.

"Must be hard taking down a dragon then," Jae-Ha smiles lightly as Yoon looks over to me.

"So I'm guessing you guys have killed a -" Yoon was cut off as Natsu began to approach him as Hak got closer and Kija as well. I move to catch up and began to hear a sob from where Shin-Ah was standing. Wendy was looking at down with tears falling from her eyes and she noticed we were all staring at her. Suddenly she clenched her fists and bit her lip.

"We would never kill a dragon!" She cried out as we stare at her. "...I would never hurt my mother…" Wendy whimpers softly while Shin-Ah stiffened as he turned his head to stare at Wendy.

"Then why do you even have this magic then?" Zeno asked as everyone looked over to him now."If you knew it would lead to that, what would happen if a dragon came to end you and your last resort was to kill it-"

"You don't know anything, so don't act like you know. Wendy let's go," Natsu turns away from us and starts to head off a trail with Wendy following behind him. _Natsu please I need your help_ I clenched my fists and watched the two left followed by their exceeds who came after them. My eyes focused on his figure and I clenched even tighter on how things ended up like this.

"Ah sorry about that," Zeno apologized as Ezra, Lucy, and Gray didn't mind, but held worried glances.

"I don't mind, but don't butt your head in some business that doesn't concern you. Those things you guys said well…" Gray eyes casted down as we waited for him to finish, but Ezra continued.

"Those two are sensitive when someone points out their abilities like that. Besides they are first generation dragon-slayers, never once did they ever think to kill a dragon," I watched as she smiles sadly as her eyes contained a concern but painful look.

"First generation?" Kija asked as Lucy sighed and looked toward us with a thoughtful look.

"First generation dragon-slayers were taught by an actual dragon," Lucy smiles slightly as all of us looked at her seriously.

"Taught by an actual dragon! Seriously?" Yoon looked at her in disbelief as she stare at us with a stern but clear look that didn't waver in lies.

"Natsu and Wendy were taught by their dragons until they disappeared fourteen years ago. Natsu was taught by Igneel and Wendy was taught by Grandneey. Though if you want to know more about them personally, you would have to ask them," Lucy looked towards us with a small smile but a sad look in her eyes. I noticed Shin-Ah looking down and was thinking about something.

**Inside Magnolia... (Yona POV)**

"Well enough of this talk, how about we take you to Fairy Tail? Though you might want to be careful when you enter since the guild is usually rowdy. Anyways onward," Ezra smiled kindly as she take us through Magnolia. I was surprised on how homes were built and how bright the atmosphere was in this lively town.

At some point we all got separated when the crowds began to piling up and I was by myself. People began to shove through and I winced when my left side was touched. Closing my eyes from the pain, I felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowds. I slowly opened my eyes to see face to chest with someone. I looked up to lock my eyes with red eyes that seemed to belong to a tall muscular man with long spiky black hair. He didn't have any eyebrows except for those three weird looking iron dots over his eyes. He also had them on his nose, chin,ears, and arms. His outfit consisted of a black sleeveless tunic, a gray sash oh wait they are called belts, loose beige pants tucked in black boots, brown fingerless gloves and a weird feather thing draped over his right shoulder. I noticed he was staring at me intensely as I gulped wondering what he might want from me.

"I got it Pipsqueak," He snapped his fingers as I felt an arrow go straight through my heart about a rude man commenting about a woman's height that he doesn't even know. I gave him a small smile despite how much that remind me of Hak's irritating remarks.

"Excuse me, I would like to thank you for helping me out, but could you please not point out my height. I'm Yona not pipsqueak,"I calmly tell the man as he looked at me again.

"Nah pipsqueak sounds better or else I call you birdy," I felt my anger rising at his lack of cooperation.

"Forget it, I just have to go find the others now. Hm...where would Fairy Tail be kyah-"I felt myself being lifted onto his left shoulder as he laughed "Gihihi."

"Hey let me go or else eh!"All of a sudden we were on the roof and I could see the busy crowds.

"What, ain't got nothing to raise your voice again pipsqueak. Well I will take you to Fairy Tail besides your pals are probably going to show up there. But first we have to make a pit stop by the library,"He jumped over the roofs like nothing until we finally reached our destination at a building with a sign outside saying "Magnolia Library."

"Alright pipsqueak off you go, now be a good little kid-"I hit him in the stomach with a punch, but instead he laughed at my attempt to hurt him.

"Was that suppose to hurt? Haha you sure got some guts," I pouted and threw my arms in anger.

"You're a bully and here I thought you were at least nice," he gnawed at my expression then ruffled my hair a bit.

"Hehe...I like you pipsqueak. You remind me of Shri-," A bag suddenly was swung at him as he landed on the ground with a leg dangling in the air. I turn to see a petite fairy-like girl with shoulder-length blue hair tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While having rather straight hair, her hair has slowly gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit consisted of a blue dress adorned with black ribbon which held her outfit around her neck. She wore black strapped sandals and was wearing a strange thing on her face.

"Ah I'm sorry. He tends to tease people around my height but mainly me. I'm Levy McGarden and you are?" After frowning at that bully she gave me a cheerful smile which I returned.

"Oh...it's okay and my name is Yona. Nice to meet you Levy," I flush a little from the attention as she looked back at the guy with a raised brow.

"Let me guess did this guy introduced himself and you have such a cute name. Not to mention how beautiful you hair color is," Levy smiles kindly before giving him a stern look.

"Then again Levy he never was the kind for introductions," I looked for that voice and looked up to see a flying black cat with a crescent shaped scar over his left eye.

"Lily don't take Shrimp's side over mine," I laughed at how this guy was reacting over a cat. I noticed him grinning at me as the other blinked as well in surprise.

"About time your mood change birdy," He grins as I half smiled before complaining my name is Yona.

"Well Yona...I am Pantherlily or you can call me Lily for short," Lily smiles at me which I returned. I glance over the guy and he raises an eye before laughing that strange laugh of his.

"Names Black Steel Gajeel or Gajeel if that bird like brain of yours can remember," I felt my temper rise but quickly went away as Levy smacked him again.

"Damn woman what do you have in there bricks-" Gajeel was smacked again as Lily explained to me that this always happens. Also that Levy carries books in her bag which causes pain to Gajeel.

"Anyways Yona are you lost or something?" Levy was about to touch my left side which I prepared to hold in the pain but watched Gajeel stop her.

"Hey Shrimp you might not wanna touch her left side seems to hurt. Might as well bring her to Wendy for healing," he explains as Levy spared me a worried look before nodding and leading us the way to Fairy Tail. Along the way I wondered how the others were doing until I saw them in the front of the building. They were moments from opening the doors until Levy called out to Lucy. They turned and were surprised to see me with them. Yoon was running just like Lucy was to Levy until Erza beat him to it.

"Yona, sorry for not keeping track of you. You may hit me," I sweat-dropped at this and grabbed her hand with my own.

"It's alright Erza...it's not your fault and thank you for worrying about me," I smiled warmly towards her as she suddenly hugged me to her chest tightly.

"Erza don't kill Yona now. It's good to see your safe," Lucy laughed as I weakly smiled towards her before being released.

"Sorry she was just so adorable and I felt the urge to hug her," Erza blushed as I laughed at her expression. I was suddenly attacked by the guys as they came to check on me and scold me for not calling out to them.

"Hey birdy anytime these guys can't reach you...call Lily or me,"Gajeel smirks at my angry expression of not being called my name.

"Gajeel,you bully," I pout from frustration as Erza gave him a level look.

"Eh Yona Dear who are these people?" Jae-ha asked as I introduce Gajeel, Levy and Lily. My group introduced themselves and we decided to open the door until someone burst through and flew past us.

"You call yourself a MAN Jet! Get back up and-" the guy responsible for hitting Jet was kicked from behind and slammed into a large man.

"Jeez Elfman stop yapping and let's fight!" My eyes widened at Natsu who smiled in excitement about this fight. I suddenly felt a dark aura which everyone felt as well and turned to see Erza all demonic.

"Damn, Salamander is a dead man," Gajeel muttered as I see Lucy face palm and Lily shakes his head.

"Nice going flame freak," Gray mumbled as Erza marched up to Natsu who wasn't aware of her presence. Everyone who was frozen in fear as she continued until she was behind him.

"She somehow reminds me of Captain Gi-Gan," Jae-ha states as we all agreed to that.

"Natsu...while I have been gone you seemed to cause a ruckus this time. How will you a toned for this," Natsu finally turned before cowering at the sight of angry Erza.

"Don't need to worry about that Erza. I already have it covered," I looked to see an old man sipping on a mug while watching the whole thing.

"I see considered yourself lucky Natsu. Everyone carry on as for you guys come and meet the master of Fairy Tail," Erza smiles as she leads us to the old man except he already had left to his room and we took seats near the bar.

"Erza, Master has somethings to take care of first, so leave these guys here," A girl with long brown hair hiccups as her cheeks were flushed from drinking her mug.

"Thank you Cana, everyone if you need me just call out," She leaves to join Lucy and the others at a table with other people I have yet to meet.

"Eh, everything is back to normal weird," Yoon comments as we watch everyone stop brawling.

"Really? That's how we usually are in Fairy Tail," we turned to see a beautiful white haired barmaid. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest and a short, upward ponytail gathered and tying the hair covering her forehead. She wore a maroon colored dress adorned with a blue ribbon holding her outfit from her neck.

"Hello I'm Jae-ha and you are?" Jae-ha introduced himself as the girl laughed at his actions.

"My name's Mirajane Strauss, but call me Mira. I see you guys are new here," She smiles kindly towards us and we introduce ourselves as well.

"I see nice to meet you all looks like Master is ready to talk with you, good luck," she pointed out as the short old man appeared from a room and beckoned us in. As we head to his room I noticed the happy atmosphere here in Fairy Tail and it felt like home. Once we enter we see Carla and Natsu as the master head to sit on his seat. He takes a deep breath before looking at us with a stern gaze.

"It seems my children seemed to predict that something big is going to happened. Apparently you will be involved no? Lately Natsu has been coming in to inform me about a certain dream," Master stares at us hard as we all tense by his words.

"Yona...did we meet through a dream?" I froze at his words since Ik-Soo said it was a slight probability that he may recall it. Judging my expression, he looked down in thought before returning his gaze to mine fiercely like a dragon.

"I know you're not bad even you guys too,but...if you harm this guild be prepared to face our family's wrath. That's all I wanted to say," Natsu looked into everyone's eyes and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. I felt shaken by his words and look, but at least he knows we aren't bad people.

"Moving that aside since you're from another world we might as well find you a place to stay. Ah would you like to join our guild?" Master asked as we were stunned by that question.

"Master are you serious? How can we be sure to trust them," Carla exclaims in disbelief as we looked at her.

"You can trust us Carla. We never hurt anyone from this guild," Kija honestly told her as she looked at him.

"Besides when the bandits appear they tried to take Wendy and we protected her from it. We are strong people," Hak explains as Carla considered this.

"If you need our power we are willing to help you," Jae-ha insisted as Master shook his head.

"Despite the matter of strength, do you have the heart to fight for others not just for yourselves, friends and Yona? The emotion of a strong willed heart is what wins a fight in every battle. I don't care if you're strong. I care that you won't isolate yourselves from us and when you are in need to come to us for help. The minute you entered this guild hall, and met my children you already became members of our Fairy Tail family. I know you four Yoon,Hak, Shin-Ah and Jae-ha protected Wendy. Zeno helped Lucy find the others without a second doubt of her being an enemy. I know you found Plue for Happy and Gray...Kija. Yona, you protected Natsu from being attacked by a Wyvern despite being powerless. Your actions speak clear to me, but it's your decision to join us," I always had a family within the castle and wind tribe, but when this old man speaks I feel like crying. His words aren't full of anger, but kind, gentle, and honest words you don't usually find or maybe he's like Mundok in a way. I take a deep breath and looked back at everyone as they see my decision and smiled.

"Well, I guess we will join,"Jae-ha smirks as Hak does as well.

"I follow the princess since we were kids because she's troublesome, but I don't mind joining," Hak grins as I hit him for that.

"If Yona chooses it then count me in," Kija nods as Shin-Ah as well.

"Same with the others I promised to follow you with whatever you decide Miss," Zeno smiles as I smile as well.

"What a pain, but you guys need me no matter what or you're lost without me. I'll join as well," I grin and looked to see Natsu's expression not changing from before. _Natsu am I close to you at least_ I surprised myself with that question about being close to Natsu, but somehow it's different when I said that to Hak. It's as if we were siblings in a way or maybe I'm thinking way ahead of things.

"Well then it is settled, welcome to Fairy Tail my new brats! Natsu,you will be joining Team Yona on their first mission," Natsu fell onto the floor from shock as he went up to slam his hands on master's desk.

"Hey gramps what's the meaning of this! I'm a part of Team Natsu you know and I don't want to go with them," Natsu complains as I felt kinda hurt by that.

"You know the rules besides count this as punishment for destroying the city's valued statute and starting another brawl in the guild hall or would you rather face Erza's punishment," I wondered what happened to the city's statute and our group is being called "Team Yona."

"Why is our team named after Yona?" Yoon asked as the other didn't mind well except Hak who thought of dark dragon.

"Because she's a cutie and I bet you all rush in to save her no matter the circumstances. Oh I'm Makarov Dreyar, sixth master of Fairy Tail, but you can call me gramps if you want," Everyone felt that realization hit them on point except me which I still didn't understand our team name.

"Are you sure about that gramps? She seems to be getting uglier lately," Hak teases as I tried to hit him until I stumbled and was caught by Natsu. Natsu came closer to my face that I felt it flushed and his gaze unwavering from mine.

"He's right...hey gramps I'm taking them to Mira," Natsu gripped my hand and pulled me out the door with the others following.

"There she is...Mira, you mind giving them their stamp," Natsu released my hand as he pushed me forward.

"Sure, what color and where do you want it?" She asked as I thought about where I want my mark.

"Could I have mine on my right hand and in red?" I asked as she nodded and it had the exact mark as everyone.

"Dark blue and on my right side of my chest,"Hak opened his robe up to reveal his right chest a bit.

"Green on my right shoulder please Mira dear," Jae-ha reveals his right shoulder for her and winks at her.

"Same for me where Jae-ha wants his but in white," Kija follows as Shin-Ah copies him.

"Light blue please..." Shin-Ah points to his shoulder as well.

"I want yellow at the same area as well Miss," Zeno smiles cheerfully as Mira stamps his as well.

"I guess I want mine on my right hand as well in light purple," Yoon sticks out his hand to be stamped.

"Listen up you brats welcome new members into our family! Yona, Hak, Jae-ha, Shin-Ah, Zeno, Yoon, and Kija, who will be going on their first mission with Natsu in one day. That is all," Master jumped down onto to the bar and sat crossed legged to finish his drink from earlier.

"Now that's taken care of I will take you to the girls since they are in the bathhouse now. Let's go," Natsu pulled me to the area where the girls were supposed to be as the guys complained about his actions toward me. We see the sign that said women and walked in which left me to finally catch on that Natsu is not supposed to be over here!

"Kyaa- Natsu get out of here!" Screamed a girl who oddly resembles Mira except she has short shoulder length hair and was naked. She ran off covering her parts as some of the girls ran off into stalls to hide their bodies.

"Na-natsu this is the women's area and you're not supposed to be in here. What are you looking at?" I blushed at his gaze until my face exploded into a fiery red as what he said next.

"Strip...you need to get in the water," he reached to take off my robe and I raised my fist to punch him as someone kicked him in the process. He flew out the women's side and slammed against the wall where I think the guys stayed at.

"Stupid Natsu, coming in here and not caring how we feel about being seen. I wonder if he really is just dense or plain stupid. Anyways Yona are you okay?" I looked to see Lucy in a towel as I nodded.

"Natsu insisted that I go into the water and tried to help me take off my clothes," I sweat-dropped at how this all came to be.

"Ah I see you have circles under your eyes and your fingers have scratches not to mention you need to be heal too. Wendy's here so that part can be done and the water will help heal your body. Now I know why he brought you here, come on," Lucy grabbed my hand and brought me to this grand room with a large bath in it. Girls were soaking up the water or washing one another's back and hair.

"Yona, good to know you joined us. Shall I wash your back?" Erza offered as Levy washed her back.

"Um...sure," I said and began taking my robes off when the girls gasped.

"What is it?" I saw their faces were red as Cana the girl from before whistled.

"You don't wear anything underneath, aren't you risky?" Cana winked as I looked at her confused.

"That's how I usually wear my clothes and other girls...you guys don't have a robe used as an undergarment?" I wondered as they nodded.

"We wear undergarments consist of a bra and lingerie instead of a robe. For my body is only for Gray," A girl with long blue hair stated as she hugged herself and everyone sweat-drops.

"Oh my you never tried on a bra or panties?" A girl with long green hair looked at me in shock.

"Girls after Yona completes her first mission let's go shopping!" Mira appeared with a towel covering her body as she slipped into the water.

"Yeah!" They cried in joy as I felt myself smile at how nice it felt to have girls around my age. I also started to feel the pain on my left disappeared as Wendy placed her hands there.

"There that should do it. Let me know if you feel any pain okay Yona," I nodded and gave my thanks as I finished taking off my clothes. The water felt nice and I can feel all the tension and soreness ease away. I closed my eyes and thought of the dream again. Does Soon-Won have a role in this and will he meet Natsu? I took a deep breath and shook away these thoughts while enjoying my time with my new friends.

**Meanwhile Outside the Hot Springs...(General POV)**

"Oh is he dead? Rest in peace," Hak placed a napkin over Natsu's face as Yoon and the others shook their head at him.

"What type of idiot goes into the ladies room especially when they are busy taking a bath. Pervert," Yoon eyed him in disgust as he felt bad for the girls inside the hot springs when this took place.

"I'm alive!" Natsu complained as Hak jumped away from him and stand next to Jae-Ha who laughed at them.

"Excuse me, but do you not hold any decency for the women who were probably traumatized by your appearance? Poor Yona," Kija scolded Natsu who didn't hear him because he heard the conversation the girls were talking about.

"Hey do you guys have boxers?" Natsu began to come towards Jae-ha and Hak who slowly stepped away from him.

"Boxers, what is that?" Kija looked at him strangely then looking to Yoon to clarify.

"Beats me Kija and what the hell are you doing to Shin-Ah!" Yoon complains as Natsu tried taking Shin-Ah's pants off.

"I'm just curious since you guys are from a different world. Besides its not like you have anything to hide," Natsu struggles as Shin-Ah kept running around.

"I was wrong about the stripper. He may actually be more related to you Droopy eyes," Hak states as Jae-Ha smirks and watches in amusement of Natsu chasing Shin-Ah with Kija and Zeno following after him.

"That guy is certainly strange and a pervert, but then again so are you guys," Yoon mutters as he shakes his head disapprovingly at the scene before him.

The trio continue to watch until ice appeared on the floor in front of Natsu's next step which he slid forward that led him to slam into the wall once more.

"Hey Shin-Ah, you all right and I'm sorry about that Fire-breathing gecko," Gray appeared along with Happy, Lily, and Gajeel who laughed at Natsu.

"Shut it you Snow Princess," Natsu stood up after shaking rubble on him and slamming his forehead onto Gray's.

"Great another useless fight between pansies," Gajeel comments as the two glared at him in annoyance.

"Metal Freak, Crappy Singer," Those two remarked as Gajeel jumped at them and fought one another.

"How will we survive," Yoon sighs tired from all these things that the idiots do often.

"I knew you three were behind this," Yoon smiles in relief at Erza's familiar voice and turns to thank her but froze in place. Team Yona all gawked at Erza's naked glory and Yoon immediately turned also pulling Zeno and Shin-Ah with him facing the opposite way. Jae-Ha continued to stare as blood was dripping from his nose and Kija covered his eyes. Hak didn't know what to think at this woman's sudden action, but felt a glare coming from Yona who was behind Ezra fully covered by her own towel and held a towel towards the red-haired warrior . He turned red and looked away, still feeling Yona's stare.

"E-erza why aren't you wearing a towel?" Yoon asked from embarrassment as Zeno turned around not fazed at all by this.

"Oh I'm sorry for being indecent in front of you. I just assumed these three were causing havoc once more and came quickly," Erza changed into clothing which suddenly surprised everyone on how she had clothes on already out of nowhere.

"I think I can finally die peacefully now," Jae-ha states as Hak begins crushing him with his foot.

"Oh really then rest in peace Droopy eyes," Jae-ha flushes at his actions until they were pulled away from Erza.

"Gentlemen, let's not forget that we still have to plan out where you all will be staying at," The two blinked and looked at Yoon who seem to think about where they should stay.

"That's alright Ezra. I can let them stay with me and Yona can bunk with me," Lucy offered as Team Yona smiled at her warmly for it.

"No, Lucy you can't! That bed is so comfy and you don't need these weirdos at your place," Natsu argues as everyone turns to him.

"Natsu, it's my apartment and my bed, so that's that. Besides you seriously need to stop intruding my home," Lucy glares at him as he whistled and avoided eye contact.

"It's settled then Team Yona you will be staying with Lucy. Natsu do anything stupid and consequences will be made," Erza smiles gently before catching the Fire dragon slayer glaring at Team Yona. Erza gripped his collar from behind his head and bid everyone a goodnight. Everyone began to leave separately until it was just Lucy and Team Yona who waited for the girls to get changed.

"You know that guy is very strange," Jae-ha tells the group as they all thought about the turn of events.

"Jae-ha is right about Pinky, but I don't even know if he wants to be around us. I mean first he was angry, then he starts to talk to us until he's pissed off again. I don't really get him," Yoon concludes as Kija and Hak agreed.

"Or maybe there's something about our presences that makes him feel tense," Zeno states calmly while everyone tries to figure out Natsu's behavior towards them.

"Whatever it is, we should leave it for now and focus on what mission we should take. Though I don't really know how this guild thing works," Hak refocused on their first mission as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's true, Thunder Beast...but how exactly are we supposed to figure that out?" Yoon wonders about how Fairy Tail works in this world.

"Well why don't you ask me?" They turned to see Lucy smiling gently at them and Yona standing beside her.

"Are you sure? I hate to bother such a dazzlingly beauty," Jae-ha grips her hand as Hak smacks him.

"I don't mind at all and I can tell you all you want to know," Lucy laughs and leads them to her home. Along the way Lucy explains about how the guild works and the missions as well.

"Lucy...what made you join Fairy Tail?" Yona asked as they were getting near her home. Lucy stops and thinks about her reason for joining.

"Ah I'm sorry I shouldn't ask about it," Yona looks down embarrassed as Hak pats her head.

"No its fine you just caught me off guard. There so much that I want to say but I can't seem to find the right words," Lucy smiles warmly as Yona looked at her in surprise.

"I guess I can say that Fairy Tail became a home that I can treasure and a big family that cares for me. Without them, I probably be locked in a tower somewhere married off to some pig. I'm so happy to finally be a part of my dream guild and meet the people that make my life interesting. I joined this place as my new founded home where my adventures are just barely beginning. Oh sorry about babbling a lot," Lucy places a her left hand over her heart and smiles. She looks back at us with a gentle look and I can see how much this place gave her.

"Wait you were going to be married off?" Yoon looks at her in shock as she chuckles awkwardly and rubs her head.

"Yeah, how about I tell you guys that story after you get back from your mission?" We all nodded and follow her into her home. Yona stops by the door and looks at the moon with a small smile full of excitement for their first day here in another world. She can't help but wonder if this danger they are going to face will harm these new people they become acquainted with. With a new look of resolve, she silently vows not to let any of her new friends get injured in the process.

**On Fairy Tail's Rooftop...(General POV)**

A lone white cat stares at the moon as she worries about Team Yona's arrival to this world. Nothing can change the destiny they are all in store, but she can't help feel the utter fear shuddering inside her. Carla knows if she stays here too long Wendy will worry and ask questions. Preparing to fly home to the girls dorm, her head began to feel a sudden pain as she clutched onto it.

_"Darkness has fallen into a land of magic yet the power of two red dragons will defeat the threat of evil. Along with the four warriors,two dragons, sword, wielder of snow, and the shield may they have a chance to save the falling star from the dark starless sky. The love that binds these two will soak into the sacred home and awaken the dark one. If all prevails in good then the Crimson dragon shall return to the dawn sky as the Fire dragon returns to the evening sky. The two worlds that have once met while never cease to exist to meet no more,"_ Carla wondered where this prophecy had come from but she had a sinking feeling what the words refer to specific people.

Feeling her head subsiding the pain, she hopes that their peaceful days would continue on longer before this event will occur. This prophecy wasn't specific in when this evil will come, but seemed to be clear on who will be playing their roles. Her mind focused on who were these four warriors, the shield, and the Crimson dragon. It was possible that they could connect to Yona and her friends but she was no dragon-slayer by the looks of it. With a frustrated sigh, Carla flew off into the night and debated along the way whether to tell Master about this.


	6. Onwards to a New Adventure

**Hello everyone I managed to get this chapter updated㈳4 and you'll also noticed that some new characters will be introduced soon for the next three chapters or two depending on how much I write into the stories. I hope I managed to at least explain Natsu's side of the dream here as clue in the future. Yona's will appear next chapter and I have everything all planned out. Also at some point I forgot to mention that the time they leave will be noon and to get to their destination they need to take a carriage to reach their destination. I decided to add at the end of the story what has been happening in Kouka Kingdom at the moment to help the story out. I like to thank everyone for fold owing the story and reviewing about it. I'm glad to hear from you guys and hope you enjoyed the prophecy from the last chapter I wanted it to somewhat sound just like the original in Akatsuki no Yona. I don't own anything sadly but if I did all my favorite couples would end up together somehow.**

**Chapter 6: Onwards to a New Adventure **

* * *

**Lucy's home (General POV)**

The sun began to rise slowly as the light shone on two female figures bundle up together on a lone bed. As for the two who slept peacefully, they failed to notice the difference of a body form between them. Yona once more turned to her right side, happy to feel the comfort of this bed. She could feel the warmth radiating from Lucy **(Not really cx hehe)** that she edged a bit close towards her. Heaving a deep breath, she smelled a nice aroma of firewood mixed with cinnamon. Feeling the sun completely emerged, she slowly got up and yawned. She turned sideways to see Lucy still sleeping and look back on the guys who sleep soundly on the wool beds Lucy's friend made for them. Debating on what to do next, she heard Lucy get up as well and stretched.

"Morning Yona, how did you sleep last night?" Lucy rubbed her eyes as Yona nods with a small smile.

"Thanks again Lucy for everything," Yona watched as the blonde smiled happily until her eyes caught something on the bed more like someone.

"Anything for a friend, and...Yona, did we have Yoon sleep between us?" Lucy followed her gaze to the body form covered by the covers.

"I don't think so because he's right there and...ack!" Yona points to the said person snoozing in his comfortable bed when an arm grabbed hold of her and dragged her to what appeared to be a chest. She peered into who this unknown person is to be only to blushed to realize a sleeping bare chested Natsu. As the usual routine a poor Natsu was kicked through a window and into the river bank. The boys jolted up, believing an enemy attacked only to see two blushing girls awake in the morning. One blushing madly due to what just happened to her, and the other annoyed due to her best friend's actions to break into her house.

"Should we ask what just happened?" Yoon asked as Lucy huffed a breath and shook her head.

"It's best you don't know what happened at all," Yona answered with a small chuckle and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Might as well take a bath before heading to the guild. Oh by the way if Natsu comes through that door,tell him this "that if I ever catch him doing that again, then he will be facing Erza, Mira, and myself" Thank you and there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. Let's go Yona," Lucy faked a smile as the men didn't want to push further on her message to the pink idiot.

"...So who's hungry?" Yoon changes the topic by checking out what kind of ingredients Lucy may have. The others tagged along to find out as well only to be greeted by a pink haired maid with cuffs on her wrist with chains. She placed done what looked like food and bowed to them.

"My my, hello there Miss. Did you make us this?" Jae-ha lightly takes her hand into his as she stared at him blankly.

"Yes, you must be Princess guests. My name is Virgo, one of the Zodiac, the Maiden. I made breakfast for you all," Virgo introduced herself as the boys wondered if Lucy was some kind of princess.

"Wow, something smells good! Hey Virgo how's it going?" Natsu appeared behind them as Kija jumps startled by his appearance.

"When did you get here or how if no one answered the door?" Yoon raise a brow questioning the fire dragon-slayer.

"Simple I climbed through the window," Natsu answers as he walked over to debate what to eat first.

"Yeah I do the same," Hak agrees as Jae-Ha nods, but wondered if this was a normal thing.

"You're all a bunch of weirdos," Yoon mutters as everyone takes a seat around the table.

"Woah look at the squirrel scarf down that food," Natsu stares at Ao in amazement as Yoon sighs at his behavior.

"Hey Yoon, did you finish cooking yet?" Yona appeared in her usual attire as Lucy in a purple shirt and black shorts.

"Ah Princess, breakfast is served," Virgo bowed as the two girls smiled.

"Thank you," The two spoke at the same time until Yona realized the maid was talking to Lucy.

"Sorry about that," Yona giggles then takes a seat between Hak and Jae-ha. She could feel Hak's stare and pretend not to notice at all.

"Princess, punishment time?" Lucy flushed as everyone choke or spit out their meals except Natsu who continued to eat like this was an everyday thing.

"Virgo for the last time I will never punish you! Stop giving people the wrong idea about me," Lucy placed her hand on her head for the so to be headache to come. Virgo bows and disappeared leaving Team Yona shocked at her departure.

"Hey yuna,ya gonna eat that?" Everyone looked back at Natsu who had stuffed down his breakfast. Lucy smacked him and pulled him by the ear to the living room to wait for them after their meal was finished.

"So are we heading to the guild now? Jeez you guys are slower than Lucy," Natsu whines as they began to head for the door.

"Now what was that supposed to mean," Lucy glares as the poor fellow swallows and began to whistle.

"How do you put up with him?" Yoon sighs as he watches Natsu walking ahead.

"Well I don't know, but somehow I'm used to his idiocy and childish behavior. Besides that idiot is also my best friend," Team Yona looks back to the two in curiousity.

"Best friend? I thought you guys were a couple," Yona mumbles as Lucy looks at her with a confused expression.

"Yona, shouldn't we hurry to the guild to pick out a job?" Kija and the others stare in surprise at the fire mage's correct use of her name.

Hearing her name correctly, Yona stutters "Y-yeah," as her eyes caught some unknown look flashed in his eyes.

Natsu continued on ahead, but peek back to notice the long weapon held by Hak. The top of the staff was wrapped up tightly, but something about it made his stomach uneasy. Seeing the guild ahead, Natsu could feel his uneasiness fade away and his shoulders relaxed from his tension. Being near these people seem to affect him deeply, but he couldn't figure out the answer to that. He has yet to determine in his heart if he can really trust them. Flashes of Future Lucy's death appeared and he stopped dead in his tracks. The dream he had before continues to repeat itself, but the more he saw the more things connect. The weapon embedded in Lucy was a spear and Yona's figure becoming more clear. He clenched his hands into fists due to the uncertainty of what lies ahead or the fact that this dream may become real.

A hand gently touches his shoulder and he is brought back to his senses. He notices Team Yona looking at him in concern and Lucy's hand on him.

"Natsu, are you alright? Should we have Wendy look at you?" Her eyes were afraid that something was wrong, but was brought out of it as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm alright, so don't make that face Luce," Natsu releases her and ruffles her hair in the process.

"Are you sure?" Kija seem reluctant to let him escape easily, but Natsu gaze brought him to silence.

"Yeah, sorry about that now let's go look for a job!" He grins and heads off to the guild.

"Lucy..." Yona eyes her friend only to see Lucy's small smile.

"It's alright as long as I believe in Natsu, then I won't worry. Let's go in," Yona glances at her friends to see them look unease of what just happened let go.

"Miss, the mister seems to have things on his mind. So let's believe just like Miss Lucy says, Okay everyone," Zeno appears next Yona and gives everyone a reassuring smile.

They went inside the guild and we're greeted by their friends. While everyone was settling in conversations, Yona went to take a look at the mission board.

"Hello Yona, ready for your first mission?" Nab glances at her then returns to looking for the perfect mission to take.

"Well sort of, but as long I have friends with me. It should go fine. Eh what's this about?" Yona half-smiles to Nab until her attention was diverted to a certain request.

"That was put up this morning and I believe it has something to due with human trafficking. Erza might take that or someone else. Are you interested in taking it?" Nab eyes Yona for a split second before looking at her team in concern.

"Yes, I will make sure that it will be successful. I want to save this poor people," Yona answers bluntly as Nab sighs, but smiles at her.

"Might as well tell gramps about this and don't forget to discuss it with your team. Ah Natsu also..." Yona heads off to find the master who was seating on the bar counter sipping his mug. Team Yona and Natsu followed her since they noticed the paper from the mission board.

"Ah Yona, already found your mission for the team," Yona nods and hands him the paper. He reads it only to spit take his beer on Natsu and Gray.

"What the heck, Gramps!" The two cried as people raised their eyes curiously in why Master had done that.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean it would have been better with someone like Erza or Laxus, but you're going with this idiot," Master looked her dead in the eyes as Yona matched his as well.

"I want to and I know we can complete this, so please Gramps," Yona bows as Master thinks for a minute, then decides to let her take it.

"Fine, but if something bad goes wrong, then call for us. You're part of this family and we do anything to make sure our nakamas lives aren't at risk, Understood?" Yona nods before breaking into a smile and hugging the old man towards her. Master smiles before reaching his hand out to smack her behind only to freeze due to Yona's friends, Erza and Mira glares.

"Now go tell your team about this mission and oh Erza you might need to lead them to the station. They need tickets and help with a certain someone," Erza nods as Yona tells her team of the mission which they agreed and waited for Natsu to tell him.

"Hey what's a station?" Yoon watches as everyone stop to look at them in shock.

"...Yoon do you know what a train is?" Levy questions as she worries about them.

"Nope never heard of it, Levy Dear," Everyone went quiet not sure how their new members don't know what a train is.

"Well the train is a series of vehicles that usually runs along a rail track to transport cargo or passengers. It also helps from walking there and it sort of acts like a carriage but works on coal," Lucy explains as the others nodded but still seemed unsure.

"Anyways what mission did you choose?" Gray watches as Yona presents the job on the desk, leaving the group around to scream in shock.

"Eh!?"

"Don't you think it's too much to be a first job?"

"Are you sure you guys can handle this?"

"SILENCE! Thank you...now they have chosen this job and I believe that they will succeed. Don't you?" Erza silences everyone as Yona smiles at her friend's faith in them.

"Jeez...You already know we believe in them, Erza. Though...you six guys better take care of little Yona here. I'm sure you might not die or something," Cana winks as Kija stutters, Jae-ha swoons, Hak and Shin-Ah looked away, Zeno smiled happily, lastly Yoon sighs at what their future predicaments could be.

"Thanks everyone for believing in us. Should we start going now?"

"Might as well so we can help these people out sooner," Hak crosses his arms and Erza and Lucy decided to show them the way to the train station.

"Before I forget tell Natsu to meet us at the station within an hour or he'll be punished," Erza threatens as everyone nodded to make sure the idiot won't piss her off.

They headed out through the town to restock on supplies for the journey. After that was taken care of, they went to the train station to buy tickets for their departure.

"Ah no...where's Natsu?" Team Yona noticed the time for their train to leave soon and wondered about the fire mage.

"No! Anything but that evil contraction...I'm begging you Metal Freak let me go!" Everyone turned their attention to Gajeel dragging Natsu towards them.

"Quit yapping and take the damn train already! You're already drawing unnecessary attention. Jeez why didn't that lightning bastard just knock you out of your misery," Gajeel complains as he reaches near Team Yona, Lucy and Erza.

"Hey mister are you afraid of this train?" Zeno watches as Natsu pouts as a child and looks away.

"Haha like I would be scared of that damn thing," Natsu laughs as everyone notices the sweat dripping off him.

_Yeah right_ everyone sighs at his idiocy.

The train finally arrives and the others looked amazed at the sight of it. Except Natsu who was slowly trying to escape until Erza caught him.

"Well then Team Yona good luck with your work. Ah that's right Hak, would you mind holding him?" Erza tosses Natsu at Hak who has him in a headlock.

"Why?" Hak asked and Lucy face-palmed at what Erza was about to do.

"Wait Erza don't do this? I would go on the stupid train cal-ugh," Natsu gets socked in the stomach hard and crumples.

_Scary_...was what everyone thought about what they just witness.

"Damn...I almost feel sorry for Pinky," Yoon mutters as Kija, Yona, and Jae-Ha nodded in agreement.

"Now then...with him like this he won't escaped from the train. Good luck to all of you and don't hesitate to call for help," Erza smiles encouragingly as the others smile back.

"Oh yeah when you guys finish this job, make sure to knock him out again," Gajeel crosses his arms as they still wondered why they have to use this method on Natsu.

"Alright I will take the pleasure of knocking him out," Hak answers as the rest of team Yona grimaces at this.

"I will lend you a hand Hak. Well farewell Lucy Dear and Erza Dear, don't miss me to much," Jae-ha grips each hand of the girls as they just stand there not sure how to coop with this. Until a foot appeared to slam him to the ground, as Hak sighs at Jae-ha's usual behavior.

"Yona, I want you to hold onto this. I hope it will help you in anyway and try to make it home safe," Lucy hands her an object as Yona studies it before thanking her.

They head into their cart, and looked at the design it held. Yona notices seats that were across from one another and decided she wanted the window seat.

"Kija could you place Natsu's head here?" Yona pats her lap as all the guys were alerted by her suggestion.

"Ah no...Yona are you sure? I mean that's a little too much," Kija felt uncomfortable of placing Natsu on his precious master's lap not to mention that it made his heart ache painfully.

"I'm sure besides I don't see the harm," Yona smiles as Yoon eyes Hak who seem to be frozen in place.

_Poor Thunder Beast...What in the world is Yona thinking!_

"Very well then..." Kija places Natsu on the seat as Yoon and Shin-Ah take the end of the seat. Hak, Zeno, Jae-ha and Kija sit across unhappy with the turn of events.

"Ah did Erza tell us when will we reach our destination? I was wondering and- What in the hell are you doing Yona?" Yoon attention was focused on Yona threading her hand in Natsu's hair as the aura in the cart turned gloomy.

"I thought that by doing this it will help Natsu. See he's already asleep," The guys glare at the mage as he sleeps peacefully while they have to watch this scene in front of them.

An hour later the train jolts to a stop, causing Team Yona to be startled and Natsu to crumbled to the the floor.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Yona got up as Yoon followed to check on the groaning man.

"It's alright...he's always like that when riding trains," Everyone looked at the door to see a man leaning against the door. His brown spiky hair looked wild and somewhat form some kind of ears on his head. He wore shades, a nice suit, and rings that are worn on his fingers. He walked up to lightly grip Yona's chin only to dodge a punch from Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu stood on one knee and struggle against his uneasy stomach.

"Who are you?" Yona questions as everyone got into a fighting position.

"Loke...what are you doing here!Bleh..." Natsu sadly fell back as the train moved up a bit on the tracks.

"Natsu...I don't see you for a while and you treat me this way. I'm hurt. Ah the name's Loke, nice to meet you Yona. I'm also a member of Fairy Tail," Loke bows towards a bit as the guys observe him.

_Great another one...if Droopy-eyes wasn't bad enough_ Hak crosses his arms and heavies out a sigh.

_Another weirdo...great_ Yoon raises his eye as he placed his hands on his hip.

_Hm... why do I feel like I know him from somewhere_ Kija stares at him, not noticing the imaginary sign pointed to Jae-Ha.

_I like his style but I should make it clear that Yona Dear isn't a girl to be messed with_ Jae-ha smirks a bit before thinking of Yona and Hak's relationship.

_Hmm...there's something different about him...like he's not entirely human_ Zeno observes Loke who talks with Yona.

"Nice to meet you, Loke. Why is Natsu always like this on trains?" Yona looks back to see Zeno waving his hand in front of Natsu's face.

"Ha Dragon-slayers have a terrible case of motion sickness on any transportation and is their only weakness. Although he's fine with Happy flying him," Loke scratches his head while explaining about Natsu's case.

"What is wrong with you? Happy's my friend not a transportation. Shouldn't you be with Lucy?" Natsu finally regains his composure and sits on the booth.

"She asked me to fetch something for her and being the gentleman I am. I can never refuse my lovely princess," Loke smiles as Natsu glares at him.

"Whatever...hey Loke got any food? I'm starving," Natsu starts to feel his stomach growl in hunger as others start to follow.

"Yeah, you guys are free to come as well since you won't make it to the location until morning," Loke heads out to lead the rest to his cargo, leaving only Hak and Yona.

"Hak, aren't you hungry?" Yona sits back in her seat as the said male watches her.

"Not really, but what about you Princess? You must be a bit tired from riding on this thing," Hak crosses his arms as Yona shakes her head.

"Nope, but so far this mission seems to be fun even though we haven't started yet," Yona smiles gently before closing her eyes thinking back to their arrival to Fairy Tail and meeting Team Natsu. Suddenly she felt something on her lap and opened her eyes to look down. Dark blue eyes met with violet eyes as Yona could feel her cheeks burn at Hak's sudden action.

"Ah...Hak what are you doing?" Yona could start feeling her heart racing and couldn't understand why.

"I'm pretty tired and decided to take a nap. Got a problem with it?" Hak watches her movements as if a clue may be revealed to him.

"No...I was just wondering why on my lap in particular. Wouldn't a pillow work better?"

"I feel pretty comfortable here and content. You don't mind do you?"

"Ah...I guess so would you like me to touch your hair...WAH sorry forget what I said haha," The two froze in their positions before Yona moved her hands around.

"Haha...you can if you want I don't mind. Well I'm heading to sleep night Princess," Hak's expression grew gentle and he flashed a warm smile to Yona. Yona felt herself captivated by that smile and felt her heart race even more. She began to weave her fingers through his hair and was surprised to find it surprisingly soft. She wished that this moment would last a bit longer, not aware of the troubles that awaits them.

* * *

**In a village wedge between Shirotsume and Mt. Hakobe (General POV)**

"This is the fifth time this week! Is anyone going to come and save us?"

"What about the poor girls? Where could they have gone off to?"

"I bet you they got what they are asking for...screwing themselves over for a job position from the likes of them."

"Don! You know that's not true so shut your mouth! I just hope nothing bad has happened to them."

"Misaki, you and I both know what's going on, but what about the other villagers they just think this is some new opportunity for their kids to work. Those girls god knows what those devious bastards done with them..." A slim woman in her early 20s walked up to her husband who stared out the window in guilt.

"Let's just hope someone will come, but right now I'm worry over Sora and Rika. Those two kids keep pestering those men for their older sister. It breaks my heart that Chinami was even fooled, but it was only to help support her little siblings," Misaki eyes began to brim to tears at the pain in the eight year Olds eyes from not hearing from their sister.

"Damn it all...Takano...I wish that dumbass was here instead of that son of gun they called Mayor. For all we know he could possibly be working with those bandits," Misaki places her hands on his shoulders as he lifts a hand to grip one of hers.

"It's possible that he could have caused Takano to be exiled from Kakura Village...enough of this heavy talk let's head to be bed," Don gets up and hugs his wife towards him. He let's one hand run through her black hair and sighs from the sweet smell of her perfume. Misaki returns the hug tightly and rubs Don's back soothingly.

The two head to bed unaware of a certain team on their way to rescue their beloved town.

Meanwhile in the mountains, the sounds of whips cracking echoed through air. Girls chained on their ankles and wrists continued to walk into the cave that was their imprisonment. A girl with long silver hair and red eyes, looks back at the end of this path to see the lights of her home turn off. She fights back the urge to cry knowing that will get her nowhere. She hears her captors yell at her to get inside which she obliges to.

"So how many goods do you have so far? My master awaits to hear this and his new companion would like to know the condition of the town's economy," A man with short spiky yellow hair and green eyes looked down on the weakling before him, shuffling his hands nervously.

"So far the mayor has given us about 20 girls, but more is soon to come. The deadline for collecting the girls will end soon and I'm sure the Master will be pleased," The bandit cringes as the man slams his palm against the wall near his head.

"You know nothing of what pleases him and hurry to meet your end or else this deadline will be your last. Now go and get out of my sight," He watches as the man rushes out of the hut and scoffs at how weak humans really are.

"I wonder when the two red dragons will appear...I would like to test out their abilities for my lord. Though interfering with them now would displeased him...sigh...I hope something will come entertain me soon. Once a dragon as old as me gets bored, I will lose to my animal instincts," The man looks out the window to stare at the full moon. His eyes narrow at the stars and notices that lion constellation disappearance. Returning to his room, this man smiles in a twisted manner of the new turn of events that have yet to come.

* * *

**In the Land of Kouka Kingdom (General POV) **

"Where could the king possibly be at? He's been missing for a week now, but he disappears from here every once in a while," Kye-Sook wanders into the king's quarters expecting for him to be there all focus on regaining Kouka Kingdom's form self.

Looking over his desk, he can see the number of marriage offers to his king and he sighs at all the rejection letters he have to send back. It would have been easier if that princess was married to him, but she had to discover Lord Soon-Won at a bad time. Not to mention the Thunder Beast as well, with his abilities as a general they would have gained more land by now.

"Even if that's the case, we need to focus on recuriting more soldiers from the villages. Pity that the Lord Soon-Won wants nothing to do with marriage at the moment, but he'll eventually have to let go of that girl," He fixes up the desk as he figures out the main reason Soon-Won objects to marriage lately.

The crimson haired girl still holds a special place in his heart, but if he does not get rid of it then everything they have been doing was for nothing. Kye-Sook eyes a particular report of sightings of the girl. There is a chance she may be alive due to this reports, but there is nothing about the Thunder Beast. Except about a group filled of monsters that help some villages. Pray do tell that she was alive will she surrender or fight back for the throne.

"Lord Kye-Sook! There is a problem," General Joo-Doh burst through the doors with a panicked look.

"General Joo-Doh, what happened?" Kye-Sook watches the man fall to his knees and hands as if to be taken for forgiveness.

"We were...passing through another village in the Water Tribe when suddenly..." Joo-Doh grits his teeth in agony as Kye-Sook awaited for the man to continued.

"His Majesty..His Majesty"

"Where is Lord Soon-Won?" Kye-Sook felt his stomach fill uneasy as the next words were said by Joo-Doh.

_"His Majesty Soon-Won is gone..."_

* * *

**Well how did you guys like that and the next chapter will begin at the Team's arrival at the village. Leave a review dear people and get ready for the first mission! **

**Happy: ****On the next chapter , Will the Team be able to save the girls? As long as the bandits continued to wreck havoc then the town won't be saved. But...Natsu's with them so everything will be okay I think?**

**Lily: I hope so, but no one can ever tell with that man. Though we don't know anything about Team Yona's abilities, but we can tell they are strong.**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Happy &amp; Lily: Chapter 7: A Faithful ****Flame!**

**Happy: But I'm really worried about Natsu and the Team's cooperation **


	7. A Faithful Flame

***Author note at the bottom**

**Chapter 7: A Faithful Flame**

* * *

**Arriving near their destination...**

Eight figures shadows casted down on the path to the village as the morning sun rose slowly behind them. Despite leaving their campsite early, Yoon decided to make sure they arrive at the village on time to meet the client. Members of Fairy Tail explain how the job works and after listening to what they had to offer, Yoon made it a top priority to meet the client early. Half of the members yawn from such an early wake up as the others took in the landscapes around them.

"Hey Yoon, are we there yet?" Yoon clenched his right fist again at Natsu's repeated question for the eighth time this morning.

"For the last time Pinky, when we see it then I will let you know that we are there..." Natsu frowns at the nickname but keeps quiet to not enrage the boy as he is.

"Yona, should we take a break this walk to the village must be taking a toll on your feet?" Kija asks the princess out of worried as she stops to rub her right foot.

"N-no! I'm fine Kija besides I can still go a bit more," Yona quickly hurries up to match everyone's pace.

"Yona dear, if you'll like I can just carry you," Jae-ha offers with a gentle smile as Hak narrowed his eyes at his suggestion.

"Let's stop for a bit and rest," Yoon announces suddenly not letting Yona kindly reject Jae-ha's offer. Natsu raised an eye at the group's concern over Yona in interest. There were almost near the village not that he was going to tell them that, but his heightened senses caught the smell of baked bread just beyond the trees. Natsu observes the team as Yoon starts to cook a light breakfast as Jae-ha and Hak go off to search for food. Shin-ah, Kija, and Zeno keep Yona company as she puts some cream that Yoon gave her for her feet.

"Hey Pinky, what's the plan?" Yoon sudden question alerts Natsu from his thoughts as Jae-ha and Hak return from their search with a bird in tow. Everyone stared at Natsu as he puts on a serious face in thought.

"I haven't got a clue...besides I'm just the observer for this group. You guys, meet up with the client and figure out a plan then let me know about it," Natsu answers honestly as everyone were stunned by his response.

"Oh? Then what are you going to do while we are doing this," Hak recovered first and crosses his arms to figure out this man's true intentions.

"Sightseeing," Everyone fell to the side as Kija got up quickly and scolded him.

"Sightseeing?! Aren't you supposed to show us how to handle this mission properly? We don't want any harm to come to Yona," Natsu drop his nice guy act and gave them a serious look.

"Listen you guys are adults and don't need me to hold your hand on completing this mission. My job is to see how you guys do and help if there's a bad situation and you can't handle it alone. If you want nothing to happened to her then protect her at all cost but remember she isn't the only person you have to protect. The village may also be in danger so you are going to put faith in her that she will come out of this in minor injuries alright," Everyone felt offensive by his words, but knew he was right about some things even if he's just an idiot sometimes.

"He's right and we will show him how much we want to be a help for Fairy Tail. Besides Natsu should be a professional at this," Yona catches her team's attention with a determined smile.

"Me? A professional? Not really especially when it comes to talking to clients. It's so boring but I rather keep fighting monsters or bandits any day. That's my profession," Natsu grins as everyone sweat-drops at how this man became their guide again.

"Ah...Yoon the village is close...beyond the trees up ahead," Shin-ah announces as everyone looked relief to finally arrive at the village.

"Oh you just notices that...you must have good senses," Natsu looks at Shin-ah curiously as Yoon narrows his eyes on his words.

"Pinky...did you know about the village already?" Kija, Jae-ha, and Hak watch him as he turns to Yoon.

"Yeah right when those two went to search for food...why?" Natsu regrets his answer as Yoon glares at him.

"You have been bugging me this whole time about almost being there that you knew since we took a break that the village was so close to us!" Natsu slowly backs away as Yoon sort of reminded him of an angry Lucy.

"Um...sorry," Yoon turns away to finish cooking breakfast in silence as Natsu looks at him in question. Once it was done, Yoon served everyone, but gave Natsu the least portion of the meal. As they finished clearing up their area, they once again headed off to the village. This time Natsu walked in the back of the group and Yona joined him by his side. She wanted to apologize for her friends, but didn't know how until she heard a grumbling sound.

"Hehe...sorry about that it seems I'm still hungry. Why did Yoon have to be so stingy?" Natsu jokes but could see Yona looked troubled until she looks back at him.

"I'm sorry for Yoon, but he was pretty mad that you didn't tell us about the village being near. Also for the guys keeping us behind because of my health," Yona apologizes as Natsu suddenly stops to squish her cheeks together.

"Qhat rth uo doing?" Yona looked at him in surprise as he releases her. _(What are you doing?)_

"You don't need to apologize about all that. It's important to keep your comrades in good condition besides Erza or Lucy would have done something worse to me for letting that happened to you. Anyways Yona...are you in love with any of those guys?" Natsu smiles at her gently as he ruffles her hair playful to push out her worries away.

"EH!?" Yona cried loudly as the guys turned back to see Yona blushing and Natsu laughing hard that he gripped his stomach.

"Hey Yona and Pinky we are finally here," Yoon calls out to return focus on the two as they looked to see the village ahead. Yona looked at how big the mountains were compared to her world and was about to ask Natsu something until she saw a strange look on his face. He looked at the town intensely with doubt, worry and distrust mixed together.

"Alright let's go meet the clients!" Zeno yells encouragingly as Yona saw Natsu changed to his expression with his happy carefree self. As they arrived in the village, Team Yona saw a crowd gather near a stage and Natsu decided what he had to do next.

"Alright you guys, go look for the client and figure out what needs to be done then look for me. I will be around the village or the forest," Natsu waves off happily as he heads out before heading them say anything.

"Geez does he have to leave now when we don't even know where to look," Hak sighs as he saw the princess staring at the spot Matsu had just left. He placed his elbow on her head which brought her back to her senses.

"Hak! Stop using me as a place to lean your arm on," Yona complains as Jae-ha smirks a the two.

"Alright we have to look for...I believe the mayor of this town," Yoon looks at the client's name as a man appeared on stage. The group focus their attention on what was happening in front of them.

"People, please there is no need to panic. The girls are simply fine and are working hard at making a living for themselves. I've been invited by their employers that they have been incredible ladies at their services. Remember to put your faith in your children and their successes," The man speaking had brown curly hair with green eyes and was dressed in a nice suit.

"Mayor Bayu, what about the rumors about bandits?" One villager asked as Team Yona paid more attention about the source of their mission.

"Those rumors are false I mean wouldn't we be in a terrible state by now. I assure you all there are no bandits besides I already some men to investigate," Mayor Bayu shares with the village as Yona looks to Hak in wonder of the information.

"He's right, Saki, Mori, Tsubasa, and myself went to have a look and found nothing," A man announced as people sighed in relief of hearing it from one of the founders of this village.

"Now if you all excuse me, I have to attend some other matters. Stay calm and relax there's nothing to worry about," Mayor Bayu smiles gentle as the audience applauds and cheers for him. Team Yona were quick on their feet to meet up with the Mayor, but were beaten to it by two kids. Those two had identical features so they were probably twins. The girl had long black hair with bangs parting to the left side while her brother had messy black hair with two hairs crossing each other on his forehead. They both had a honey-blackish color eyes and seemed to look sad about something. Yona and the guys hid in the shadows to see what was happening.

"Sora and Rika, to what do I own the honor of seeing you munchkins again," Mayor Bayu smiles gently towards the two children who smile back a little.

"Ah Mayor Bayu, has anything come from big sister Chinami? She promised to send us letters once she was settled in, but it's been a month and we are worried," Rika looks at the man with hopeful eyes as her brother looked away with his hands clench into fists.

"I'm sorry Rika, but there was nothing from Chinami. Please don't look so upset, she's trying hard to make a living after your father's... Anyways shouldn't you two go play with the other children. It isn't healthy for kids to worry so much at your age, now if you two excuse me," Mayor Bayu pats their heads and heads off for the direction to his office. Yona watches as Rika looks to her brother and hugs him tightly.

"This must be in pain of not hearing from their sister," Yoon catches Yona's eyes focus on the children and couldn't help feel sorry for them.

"Well we can't do much for them now let's head for the Mayor's office," Hak recalls everyone attention as they went to follow the direction the Mayor went.

While they were busy catching up, Mayor Bayu made a turn into an alley and smirked at the man in the cloak.

"Anyone suspect anything?" The man asked as the mayor passes him a bag of coins.

"Nothing I can't handle except for those damn brats of Takano that keep asking about their sister. They are the reason why people continue talking about the rumors, and I want to put an end to that. Mind shutting them up for me? There should be a thunderstorm later today," Mayor Bayu crosses his arms with a glint in his eye as the man in the cloak flashed a toothy smile.

"It would be my pleasure... just make sure there are no witness," The man in the cloak began to disappear into the opposite end of the alley.

"Consider it done," Mayor Bayu answers while heading back the direction he came from and change courses to his office. Never did he noticed the young man with a scaly scarf in the wind, on top of the building, eyes concealed with fury. He looks back to where the other cloaked man went and catches his scent before heading to the Mayor's office to wait for Team Yona to be finished with the Mayor.

As Team Yona arrives in the office, they asked his attendants about talking with him but were declined since the said man had yet to return.

"I'm sorry by this time the Mayor is making his rounds around town, but he should be here any moment," The girl smiles warmly towards Yona as she returns to her group to let them know.

"Well we might as well sit hear to wait for him," Jae-ha suggests as everyone agrees, but at the moment the Mayor appeared with a bouquet of flowers in his left arm. He glances at Yona's group in wonder, then walks to his attendant.

"Anything left for me?" He places the flowers in the vase beside her as she looks through his schedule.

"No sir you are free until dinner time, but these people would like a word with you," She gestures to Yona's group as he nods and beckons them to follow him into his office. Once he is seated, he motions for then go st as well.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you all?" The mayor asks as Yoon speak up for everyone.

"Well we accepted the mission you posted in our guild. Were wondering what you can tell us?" The mayor looks at them in surprise and grabs the paper they handed to him.

"I never requested anything, but I know who set you poor kids up. This signature here is not even mine and it's been forged by one of the villagers here. I'm real sorry about that," everyone looked stunned for a bit as Yoon, Hak and Jae-ha looked at the difference between the signature on the paper and on a document that was recently signed.

"What villager would do that?" Kija questions as Mayor Bayu sighs.

"Don...he doesn't like the idea that I'm Mayor and probably the reason why the source of the rumors. He's a nice man, but just doesn't appeal to me being in charge of the town. I'm really sorry about this...had I have known I would have cancel if," The mayor stood up and bow in apology as Yona smiles gently towards him.

"It's fine, but thank you for letting us know. We should start heading back home then if you excuse us," Yona flashes an understanding smile as the team say their goodbyes to the Mayor and head outside of the building.

"Well this sucks," Hak answers as some of them agree while Yona looked depressed about not being able to complete their first mission.

"I didn't think things like this happen in this world and we have to look for Pinky now...great," Yoon sighs in disappointment as they walked passed the gate.

"You called?" A familiar voice calls in amusement as Team Yona looks to their left to see Natsu leaning against the entrance.

"Mister, how long have you been there?" Zeno grins at him happily as Natsu flashes him one as well.

"Just moments ago,but man this town has great food here. I came to see how things were going for you guys, but it seems to look not so well," Natsu notices their disappointed looks and came to a conclusion that the Mayor has probably denied that he never sent out a request.

"Your words can never be true, now I don't know what to do," Yona sad look made the guys feel bad that her spirit was dampened from this.

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu's sudden question brought everyone's attention towards him in interest. Natsu had his arms crossed and look at them with a hard look.

"What are suggesting?" Hak narrows his eyes in suspicion as Natsu meets his gaze.

"Think about it, why would the mayor not know about the request paper being sent and that same person forged the writing for a reason," Natsu voiced his thought as everyone felt the idea struck them in their mind.

"Then that could mean the mayor could be working with the bandits," Yoon's face paled a bit as the other face harden while Yona couldn't think of what she felt.

"Shouldn't we warn the villagers or alert them?" Kija asks his friends as they thought of how to tackle this situation.

"That would cause an uproar and we don't want to have that," Jae-ha answers as the others nodded.

"Then what should we do?" Yona looks at everyone's expression until she reaches Natsu.

"Isn't it obvious? We go to the source of the so-called rumors," He smiles determinedly as the others felt their spirits ignited.

"So how exactly do we find this Don person? We can't attract unwanted attention," Hak looks back at Natsu for the plan.

"Oh I already know where that guy lives," Everyone falls to the side in shock until Yoon recovered first.

"How in the world did you find that out," Thinking that Natsu must be really smart and had this all planned out since they got here.

"Duh, Sightseeing. I went all over town during that thing happening on stage and overheard that guy's name from two guys," Yoon regrets thinking that this man was some kind of genius and believes he was a complete idiot.

"I can't believe that this is happening to the town and you could feel that sadness here," Natsu lead them through town until it started to get near the afternoon as Yona looks around her. Natsu glanced in surprise that she could feel the town people feelings.

"Alright we arrived...oh you may want to take cover," Natsu immediately duck into a bush as flying mud balls appear. They were being pelted at the group as they scrambled for cover.

"What is going on!?" Yoon yelled out as soon as the mud balls were not been thrown at them anymore.

"Are you brats here to pick a fight? Cause I won't go easy on you," A man with with spiky red hair came out as the group slowly appear before him.

"No we were looking for a guy named Don and was wondering if he can tell us what's going on around here," Yona answers first as the guy stares at them intensely. A woman with long black hair appeared from his direction and saw the mess before them.

"Well there's no one by that name so scram. You-OW!" He rudely tells the group but is interrupted by the woman who just appeared.

"Don, quit making a mess here every time someone asks for you and stop being rude. Hello there is there something that you need from my stupid husband. Oh where are my manners, my name is Misaki," Misaki smiled kindly to them as she yank on her husband's ear.

"He sent a request and we want to help the village. We were wondering if he can share some information about it," Hak replies as the two stare at him in shock.

"What do you want to know, but first tell me how you know I was the one who sent it," Don eyes them in suspicion as Natsu came up.

"When we accepted the mission, these guys went to go see to the Mayor about it. He claimed that he didn't know anything about it and that you forged his writing. He tried to make you out as the source of the problems. So we decided to come pay a visit to hear from you," Natsu stares at the man evenly until Don half-smiled.

"Well if I be damned, you figure that out pretty quick," Natsu returns the smile with a grin.

"Had a similar mission like this once, so it had to be the case. So are you willing to help us?" The mood turned tense as he nodded and led them inside his home.

"Wow, you're home is lovely," Yona awes as Misaki beamed at the girl's actions.

"Thank you, oh but you all should introduce yourselves," Misaki gestures to them as they make themselves at home.

"I'm Yona and theses guys are Hak, Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Zeno and Ao," Yona introduce herself and her team.

"Names Natsu Dragneel and we are members of Fairy Tail," Natsu smiles politely as Misaki return it.

"Fairy Tail!? Wow I never expected you guys to come, since you all would have had your hands full from the requests. The games were insane," Natsu grins at the rumors being spread about Fairy Tail.

"Yup but Fairy Tail came out as number one," Yona looks at him curiously about the conversation they were having.

"But I must say Natsu, you are such an inspiration to that guild and many people. You encourage your guild mates to push themselves and never give up. When you went on the Chariot challenge and answered Sting's question honestly gave people a new look towards the guild. Fairy Tail is my most favorite guild in Fiore," Misaki beams at Natsu with admiration as he scratches his head in embarrassment.

"It was nothing and I couldn't stand those guys to talk bad about my family. So I decided to show them the comeback of Fairy Tail," Natsu smiles warmly at the memory of the events in his life with Fairy Tail.

"Ah so you're the famous Salamander...you got guts for challenging those twin dragon slayers kid. I like that in you. Moving on to the matter, the bandits may have mages within them. If Bayu really did send those men, then they had to conceal their location and the girls. I believe by tomorrow the shop in the middle of town will stop giving jobs for the girls," Don grabs his chin to think of what he has seen and heard of so far.

"How do you know that? Couldn't have there been another one within the town?" Yoon puts that question in as Don looks back at him with regret in his eyes.

"That place was the last time I've ever saw Chinami, so it has to be that one," He gripped his left arm to ease the guilt in him as Misaki pats his back soothingly.

"Chinami was girl about Yona's age and was left to care for her siblings after their father was banished. She needed more money so she heard that the pay at some place was good. We promised her that we take care of her siblings while she was gone, but no one hasn't heard from her," Misaki explains as Team Yona remembered the twins who were talking with Mayor Bayu.

"What are the kids names?" Shin-ah asked softly, starling everyone since hasn't spoken a word that much since they got here.

"Sora and Rika, those poor kids have been waiting to hear from her and are on the brink of losing hope," Natsu looked out to see how dark the sky was getting and his nerves were making him uneasy. He was glad to finding out more the situation, but now he needs to know where the kids are.

"Where do they live?" Kija worries about those poor kids as Natsu listened closely to this.

"They live about a mile from here, but you have to cross the bridge to reach their home. Oh my," A sudden flash of lightning was seen as Natsu felt his stomach dropped. The lightning seemed close by and he looked back to see Don's face narrowed.

"Something isn't right... Is it me or does the lightning seem to get closer to Takano's home," Natsu quickly stood up and bolted out of the house as he heard the calls from his name behind him.

Rain was pouring hard as he ran not even looking back to see if anyone was following him. Once he finished crossing the bridge, he saw the house was a flames and ean once more. When he arrived he saw a little girl crying as he searched for the other sibling. Footsteps splashing behind him as he turned to see Jae-ha come near him and Team Yona far behind him.

"Natsu, what is going on?" Jae-ha yells through the rain as Natsu takes a deep breath. He unwraps his scarf and wraps around the shivering little girl. She looked up with tearful eyes that held so much fear and pain that it broke his heart.

"It's alright. I'm going to save your brother and your precious home so trust me," The little girl nods and he hands her to Jae-ha as he ran into the house, ignoring the calls for him.

Looking around the home, he decided to start sucking in the fire now or else the debris make fall. He managed to get rid of the fire on the first floor, but as he was near the second level he could hear faint cries in one of the rooms. He followed it and kicked the door open to reveal a boy identical to the girl outside. He was holding onto a photo to his chest dearly and Natsu took one more deep breathe. He steps back into the hall and sucked up all of the fire. He could feel his head throbbing and dizziness seem to overtake him as he collapsed onto the floor. The last thing he could hear was Yona calling for his name and the little boy staring at him in shock and awe.

After the incident and the house remaining intact thanks to Natsu's efforts, Team Yona returned to Don's home with the children with them. They explained what happened and Misaki held the kids tightly. Natsu was placed in a room to rest as the others head into the kitchen to talk.

"That was intense, but it seemed Natsu knew what was going to happened," Jae-ha broke the silence as the others nodded.

"It's strange how he's been one step ahead of us on everything," Hak looks back to see the twins sleeping on the couch comfortably.

"Mister must have heard things when he went sightseeing ,but when he heard about the kids he immediately ran off. I saw how reacted to anything related to the kids," Zeno sighs as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do now?" Kija looks up to see Yona with an idea.

"I'm going to act as bait and let you guys know the location of where the girls are hidden," She states her idea as everyone went stiff.

"You can't go alone, but if that's what it takes I will crossdress for this,' Yoon agrees as Hak knew he wouldn't be able to get her out of it.

"Everyone Natsu is gone!" Misaki cries out in alarm as they hurried to find the room empty. They head back down and went outside to look for him.

"Shin-ah, do you see him anywhere?" Kija asked as Shin-ah looks to the east, then west.

"No...wait what's that over there?" Shin-ah points to the north where a bright orange light shone in the direction. They hurried until they came across a fight between Natsu and someone in a cloak.

"So you were the lightning bastard that set that house on fire," Natsu held a fierce look directed at the man.

"Tch...you were the one who stop the fire. How annoying now I have to kill you all for messing with my plans," The man release his hood to reveal long yellow hair tied back into a long ponytail. His red eyes look annoyed, but held a craze killing look.

"I like to see you try, but you messed with the wrong people. Harming kids just to kept things quiet is just messed up, but attempting to take their lives you just crossed the line," Natsu's voice shook with anger as Yona watched the two. She glance sideways to see her friends have their weapons on them, ready to help him if needed. Hak gripped the string in case he had to unsheathe his weapon from the cloth.

"Like I care have a taste of my lightning," The man threw some lightning attacks in which Natsu stood his ground.

"NATSU!" Yona cried out as we ran toward him, ignoring her friends calls and tried to reach for him. The explosion blinded everyone and the rest of Team Yona tried to look for Yona and Natsu, but the smoke made it hard to see.

Once it cleared a bit, they saw the man unharmed and waited for any signs of the two.

"Princess!" Hak decided to go in when Zeno held him back. He looked back at Zeno to see the direction of his gaze.

"Ahhahaha...see that they went ka-boom!" The man cackled but soon stopped when he saw two figures through the smoke.

Natsu's body was surrounded by flames and electricity as he stood in front of Yona who was also unharmed. She stared at Natsu in awe and wonder how powerful he really is.

"How are you still alive? You should be dead," the man took a step back as Natsu focus his attention on him.

The four dragons were taken surprised by the scales forming around his eyes giving him an appearance of a dragon. Hak and Yoon watched in interest of how his powers work, but were also taken back by the details on Natsu's face..

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore...Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. As everyone waits for the smoke to clear one more, Team Yona saw the destruction on their surroundings as the man was unconscious with his eyes in the back of his head.

No one spoke but the four dragon warriors shared a look as Hak fights a smirk from forming. Yoon grips his head at the destruction caused by one attack and what fate may lie for the rest of their mission. Yona had no words to express herself, but as she stared at Natsu's figure she felt a sense of ease. She was startled by her thoughts as Natsu lends her a hand.

"Thank you Natsu for protecting me Natsu," Yona smiles softly as she took his hand and he helped steady her on her feet.

"No problem...oh you guys were here too," Natsu glances at the guys as Yoon exploded with anger at him. Zeno smiles at the display before him and calls everyone back to Don's home. When they arrived, Misaki gave Natsu an earful, but was glad to see him alright.

"Um..." A soft voice spoke out as everyone turned their attention to the twin's presence.

"...Thank you for saving our home and here's your scarf back," Rika came forth and held out it towards Natsu. He came up to the little girl and pats her head with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of my scarf, it's very special to me. No problem that place meant a lot to you huh," Rika smiles happily as she nods at him. She looks back at her brother who was leaning his balance on his other foot while looking down. Natsu follow her look and walk toward the boy, then places one knee on the ground to be on the same level as him.

"I see you're doing fine and that you are not injured, Sora," Sora bit his lip a bit and looks at Natsu straight in the eye.

"Big brother Natsu, can you bring back our sister? Please find her and bring her back...I...sniff...want her back...I want to go home," The boy pleaded with Natsu as he let out his tears that he kept inside. Yoma felt her heart sank and saw Rika crying out as well. The loneliness these two kids have felt was finally eating them away, leaving them vulnerable. Zeno was about to reach out when he saw Natsu gently stroke Sora's hair with his right hand and held Rika's with his left hand with hers. The two eight year olds looked at him with teary eyes as Natsu flashed his trademark grin.

"Leave it to me...I swear to both of you as a mage of Fairy Tail that I will bring your sister back to you, so you guys can cry and yell at her for leaving you. For right now, let everything out just holding them in would make it worse besides you have people that have been caring for you too," Natsu looks at Misaki and Don as the twins ran toward them to embrace them and cry their eyes out. Yona and her friends smiled at the scene as she looks at Natsu who held a warm smile on his face. Thinking back to what Ik-Soo told her before the start of her journey, she wonder about the Natsu that she knows now. A bright flame that ignites all hope and faith in your darkest moment. A faithful flame that burns beside you as you face challenges even when you are down. With this in mind, she prepares a plan to help save the girls and this town.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter which came out the way I kinda wanted it to. Let me know if this writing style seems better than the POVs I wanted to try something different. I don't own Akatsuki no Yona or Fairy Tail sadly. Also don't forget to check Akatsuki no Yona's OVA it is so funny but down right sad. plus I'm finally going to be 18 this Wednesday! I'm pretty happy about it**

**Thank you...**

**Snajev: I hope you enjoy this update as well**

**Guest: Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy!**

**Other Guest: thank you I'm glad you think that way of this story! I hope you enjoy this one**

**Splosionzz: I'm glad you love it and thanks for letting me know I hope to fix that sometime! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Next time...**

**Wendy:Um-m...will Yona's idea succeed or will things take a turn for the worse?**

**Ik-Soo: How does Team Yona feel after witnessing Natsu's power?**

**Wendy: Hopefully Team Yona and Natsu have gotten closer or will something tear them apart?...oh I hope that doesn't happen**

**Ik-Soo: Depending on the obstacles they face will tell**

**Wendy and Ik-Soo: Chapter 8: Rippled Emotions**

**Wendy: I hope everyone is alright**


	8. Important Message

**Hi everyone it's been a while and I know most of you are wondering what now! This isn't a chapter update but I seriously need to ask this important question to all of you lovely people. I created a poll for you to chose 3 stories out of the six choices for me to seriously focus on. It matters to me because I honestly have been neglecting some of these stories and it pains me not to know what to do, Don't get me wrong I have ideas for the chapters but I end up falling into a pattern where a new idea for another story comes up and I'm lost. So I decided to create this poll to help me and please you guys.**

**Poll Question:****Out of these six stories, what top 3 would you like me to stay focus on and complete? This is for me to focus on my self-control.**

**Choices:**

**1 Dragon's Guardian Angel - s/10077870/1/Dragon-s-Guardian-Angel **

**2 Healing My Wounded Heart - s/10698751/1/Healing-My-Wounded-Heart **

**3 Our Sweet Fairy Tale - s/11909444/1/Our-Sweet-Fairy-Tale **

**4 The Bond between Stars and Ice - s/10232226/1/The-Bond-between-Stars-and-Ice **

**5 The Pain I endure - s/9945273/1/The-Pain-I-endure **

**6 Yona of Fairy Tail And the boy standing in the evening sky - s/10815426/1/Yona-of-Fairy-Tail-And-the-boy-standing-in-the-evening-sky**

**I will be having this poll up for 2-3 weeks at the most and offer you guys this plan. Also I count reviews as well if you don't feel like submitting a poll. Sorry for being a pain but things aren't that easy so thank you for sticking with me. Please have a wonderful day you guys.**


	9. Rippled Emotions

**So guessing by my update this story was number one and I was surprised at how you all wanted me to finish this one cx and I was glad because I was having serious doubts about this. So here's the chapter although it might be a bit occ because its been awhile since I've seen Akatsuki no Yona but I'm proving going to read the whole manga again because its amazing no matter how many times I write it. As for Second place it was my other crossover story and I have an idea for that one just need a grip on his to play it out. Anyways enough of my blabbering I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) thank you for your kind words**

**Obviously I don't own anything but if I did my ships would have sailed by now CX**

**Chapter 8: Rippled Emotions**

* * *

After the children cried out for hours, they were laid to sleep on a bed in the guestroom. Everyone gathered in the living room to discuss the next events of the mission. However everyone was not fond of what Yona suggested and tried to find alternatives.

"The answer is no, Princess" Hak glares at her slightly as Yona stubbornly pout at his reluctance.

"Yona Dear, he's right. There has to be another way," Jae-Ha tries to convince her to re-think her plan.

"But if I tag along with her, then it be easier to alert you guys of our location," Yoon scratches his head a bit in hopes that the guys just let them to do this.

"Yoon...last time we let the two of you go, you came back with injuries," Kija spoke in a light tone only to feel angry of not being by the two during that time.

"This time...there are people with magic...it could be worse," Shin-Ah stroke Ao's fur as the others either cross their arms or looked down in thought.

"Those girls need our help so what better way for Yoon and me to go undercover," Yona places both hands on the table as the guys tried to fight back a groan from this plan.

"Shin-Ah and Kija have a point, besides we may have strength but how exactly do you intend for us to go against magic, Princess," Hak gave her a hard look as Yona bit her lip to deny the truth.

"...You could leave those guys to me," Everyone turned to stare at Natsu in surprise as the guy was getting his wounds tended by Misaki.

"But Mister, you're still injured!" Zeno wanted Natsu to at least stay here to rest up.

"He is right, Pinky. We can't have you continue the mission like this," Yoon glances at him in concern as Yona looked worried.

"Look I made a promise to those kids and I plan to stick with it. I don't care about my injuries, but I will not just lay here and watch you guys put your lives on the line," Natsu levels them a fierce look as they all fought with their feelings on letting him in.

"Natsu...I don't want to see anyone lose anyone close to them. I want to bring back this town's happiness and free them from this depression. So would you let me take on this part of the mission with Yoon?" Yona looks at him forward as Natsu watches her in interest. Seeing the others about to argue that this is a bad idea, he rose to his feet ignoring Misaki's fuss and walks up to Yona a few inches from her space.

"Say I do let you risk yourself entering that way, will you promise me something Yona?" Natsu stares deep into her eyes as she matches his.

"What exactly?" Yona gripped her right hand in a fist in what Natsu wanted her to promise.

"If things get bad, then run and don't look back until I give the signal that it's clear. You may be good with your bow and swordsmanship, but you're not at the point of being on your own. Besides if anything were to happen to you, the girls will kill me or Ezra and Mira would beat me to death," Natsu flashes a toothy grin as the others shudder at what the girls would do to all of them.

"...alright…" Yona looked down a bit with a slight disappointed tone that Natsu and the others were right about her current strength. A hand ruffled her hair as she looked up to see the strong faith in Natsu's eyes.

"I have faith that you will get there someday so let's go kick some ass," Yona smiled warmly as she nods and runs off with Yoon to plan things with Misaki who would like to help the girls out.

"You surprise me," Natsu glances at Kija who was giving him a curious look.

"Huh?" Jae-ha smirks and leans against the wall to watch the conversation.

"When we first met you seemed hostile towards us then you slowly open up to us and now you have faith in strangers you barely met two days ago," Hak closes his eyes as he could understand the White snake's words and looks up to Natsu.

"Well I guess it was your fault," Everyone sweatdropped at his answer and waited for him to continue.

"Eh! How is it our fault?" Kija glares at him while Hak and Jae-ha raised an eyebrow as for Shin-Ah he just stared.

"You started it with the whole dragon thing, and I just don't like it when people refer us to killing a dragon especially for Wendy," Natsu gave them a deadpanned look as they thought about it.

"I know...Wendy would never hurt anyone...especially her mother," Shin-ah spoke in a low voice that Natsu half-smiles at him.

"Yeah...she doesn't deserve to be alone anymore and when I find the dragons I'm making sure they stay put this time," Natsu looks out the window with a hopeful look as everyone stares at him in admiration.

"How...exactly did you meet your dragon?" Zeno looks up at Natsu in question as the said person cups his chin in thought.

"I don't really recall how we met but in the beginning I actually thought I was born from an egg," Natsu gives Jae-ha and Hak a suspicious glare as they both snorted at his information.

"...Natsu you're human. There is no way a dragon could give birth that way and babies are born differently," Jae-ha smiles while trying to laugh at him.

"Where do babies come from then?" Everyone stares at him in shock as Jae-ha falls to the floor and laughs while Hak pretends to cough to the side while smothering his chuckles.

"Y-y-you're Eighteen and you don't know where babies are from?!" Kija grips his head as Natsu nods at this.

"Hey Droopy eyes why the hell are you laughing at me! You too Hank! Why should that matter Hija!" Natsu frowns unhappily at the three while Zeno and Shin-Ah looked at each other and back at their friends.

"Because you...wait Natsu you can't call me that only Hak is allowed to!" Jae-ha stops himself before make a displease face at being called that by someone else.

"And who the hell is Hank! My name is Dark Dragon Hak!" Hak glares at Natsu who ignores him.

"Who is Hija! My name is Kija and there is no way anyone is calling you that you barbarian!" Kija crosses his arms from wanting to smack someone.

"Why not its a cool name and better than yours White Snake!" Hak smirks as Kija begins to lose his composure.

"Wait you're a dragon!" Natsu only focused on that word as the others sigh from this conversation.

"No he's not! He just think its a cool name when its not," Kija complains as Natsu covered his ears from the raise of his voice.

"But it is...anyways we are getting off topic here," Natsu redirected the topic while everyone else thought he was the one who started it.

"Guys what do you think" Everyone redirected their attention at the two dressed girls at the hall.

Yona had her hair side hair braided with a cute big red bow on the back as her outfit was a deep purple short dress that reached to her knees. The dress was designed on the bottom with green vines that end at the end with red lilies. She wore her usual black slippers and her face was touched up a bit to bring out her eyes.

Yoon was wearing a long haired wig and had painted red lips. He wore a brown bandanna to keep the wig up. His outfit was a long light blue dress that reached his ankles and a brown vest to help make it look like he had a chest. He wore his brown boots.

"You are heavenly as always Yona," Kija flushed at her outfit.

"Pretty as always Miss," Zeno grins as Yona smiles.

"...cute…" Yona smiles at Shin-Ah words.

"Hm...it seems I can't come up with anything but it goes to show how breathtaking you are to leave me like this," Jae-ha winks as Yona blushes while Hak makes a face.

"I guess its an improvement," Hak answers as Kija and Yona get annoyed by his words. Yona turns to look at Natsu who was scanning her from head to toe which made her a bit nervous.

"Not sexy enough," Everyone turned to stone at his blunt words as Yona felt a stabbed in her heart. Natsu walked up to Misaki who held a make-up kit and grabbed what he thought was missing. He came closer to Yona who looked surprised at his actions as he gripped her chin in a right position. He lightly applied a deep red lipstick on her lips and then asked her to closed her eyes. Following his command, she felt something cold touch the corner of her eyelid and was urged not to move.

"Alright now you're sexy Yona," Natsu grins at her as Yona turned red at being called Sexy for the first time. She glanced at everyone who were still and didn't move which made her feel self-conscious. Looking at the mirror Misaki handed her, she gasped at her appearance. A thin black line was traced on her eyelids that brought out her eyes more and her lips look deep red that she looked older than how she is supposed to be.

"Thank you Natsu," Yona answers in awe as Natsu stood there satisfied with his work.

"I didn't know you were a make-up artist," Hak raised an eye at him.

"Actually when we were younger the girls need someone to play with Make-up and so Gramps would send one of us as punishment," Natsu shivers in fear remembering the time Cana nearly pulled his eyelashes off as everyone pitied him.

"I feel sorry for you Pinky, but then I don't," Yoon crossed his arm as the others nodded in agreement. Natsu pouts at his words until he was distracted by Yona who placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you again Natsu, I'm really glad you did my make-up for me," Yona smiles happily as the group didn't like this feeling at the pit of their stomach except for Shin-Ah, Zeno and Yoon who didn't mind it.

"Anytime and you don't have to thank me. You were pretty to begin with Yona," Natsu scratches his head in embarrassment with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Thunder Beast, what's with face?" Yoon looked at Hak who had a unapproval look at the two.

"Nothing...my face always look like this," Hak crossed his arms as Jae-ha frowns a bit and side-glances at Hak with a sigh.

'Right…" Yoon sighs as he pats Kija on the back who is huddled in the corner with Shin-Ah about this prickly feeling in his heart.

* * *

"Hey get your asses moving! We need to see if everyone is accounted for and that means you too girly!" A buff man shoved a petite girl who hurried in the line as they round up the girls.

"You know its a pity we got to sell them. They all look like porcelain dolls," One of his men mutters as someone told him to hush.

"Be quiet or else you will get it," The two turned their heads as a shadow hung over them.

"It is a pity that we are selling them, but if you don't move then you won't be able to try one as a reward," The two hurried to round up the girls as the man scoffs at their actions.

"A bunch of horny men...Hey Tonaru are we done?" A man with black hair with spiky tips of blonde nodded as the man smiled wolfishly.

"What now Shirou?" Tonaru watches the man look at the woman with those lustful eyes until he hears a chuckle.

"We wait until tomorrow is what the boss said. Once we round up these beauties we be home free,now if you excuse I'm going to pick one out with me for bed," Tonaru glares at the leaving figure of the man in disgust and looks at the girls in pity before returning to his calm blank face.

* * *

**Next Time...**

**Yoon: Wait I'm doing it?**

**Elfman: Man! I'm honored to do this!**

**Yoon: I just had to be put with another moron...So what will happened next and will I get more screen time!**

**Elfmam: Yona with her manly spirit along with Yoon be able to catch those bastards eyes**

**Yoon: But she's a woman *sweatdrops***

**Elfman: A mans gotta do what a man gotta do * a fan is thrown at him***

**Yoon: Thank you! Chapter 9: Two Halves of A Soul Form A Living Flame**

**Elfman: Don't forget to leave us a review **

**So drop me a review or a guess on what you think could possibly happen or some improvement in some area. Cross your fingers for a faster update sometime this week cx Happy Readings!**


End file.
